


Pale as a Ghost

by Eastofthemoon



Series: Pale as a Ghost [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Season 5 Spoilers, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Team as Family, clone theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: After the battle with Zarkon, Shiro finds himself in a ghost like state.  Much to his frustration, no one is able to see or speak to him except for the Black Lion.  As he ponders how to be restored back to normal, the Paladins find and bring home a stranger that they believe is the missing Shiro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've had nagging at the back of my head since the end of season 2 and I finally found a good way to write this. With that said, normally I post a new chapter once a week, but this time I'm going to post a new chapter everything. 
> 
> Why? Biggest reason is because I want to complete this story before season 6 comes out in June, especially since I may have a couple of bonus stories I wish to write/post that take place after this one. Second reason...I just feel like it. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this.

Shiro groaned as he wearly blinked and saw the ceiling of the Black Lion’s cockpit. He groaned as he forced himself to sit up in his seat and pressed the button on his helmet to lift the visor.

He felt odd. It was like he was both heavy and light at the same time. A odd numbness was lingering as if his whole body had fallen asleep.

“What the quiznack,” Shiro muttered as he scrubbed at his face with the palm of his head.

His memory was fuzzy.

There was a fight..wait, yeah. A fight..with Zarkon. He was trying to control the Black Lion.

Shiro’s eyes widened as he sprang up. They were in a fight! Zarkon was close to gaining control when the Black Lion told him to insert his bayard.

Shiro glanced over and saw the bayard still sticking out from the control panel.

“Guys,” Shiro called into his helmet as he reached for it. “Can you hear me? Are you all-”

He hand phased through the bayard. Shiro froze. “What?” he muttered and tried to grasp it again, only for the same thing to happen again.

His hands shaking, Shiro lifted them back up and stared unblinking. For a second he thought he was dreaming until he squeezed his hands into a fist and could sense the pressure.

“No, not a dream,” Shiro said and went to reach the bayard again, and growled as it once went straight through it a second time. “What is going on?!

“Shiro!”

Shiro jumped and turned. Keith had barged into the cockpit with fear in his eyes.

“Keith,” Shiro said as he reached out to him. “Something weird is-”

Keith walked straight through him. Shiro felt a mild ripple vibrate through his body while Keith kept going unphased. Shiro staggered and gripped the wall as the others quickly entered and they too literally ran through him.

Trying to keep the panic down, Shiro spun around. “Guys?” he asked, but no one answered as they all looked into his now empty seat.

“He’s..gone,” he heard Lance whispered.

“No way,” Keith stammered as he gripped the chair. “He has to be here.”

“I am here!” Shiro cried out as he stomped forward. “I’m here next to you.”

“He’s clearly not, Keith,” Pidge snapped. “Maybe we left him behind!”

“No, no, our scanners would have picked him up,” Allura stammered.

Shiro swallowed as his hands dropped to his side. What was happening? They couldn’t see or hear him. They walked through him as if...he was a ghost.

As the the thought struck him, Shiro swallowed as he squeezed his eyes shut. He was a ghost. He was a freaking ghost.

“Fantastic,” he grumbled darkly.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

For the first couple of hours, Shiro tried to ignore the hysteria inside and put all of his energy into yelling, praying someone they could hear him. 

They didn’t.

Shiro then tried to see if maybe he could pick up a tablet so he give them a message to where he was. Unfortunately, it was the same as the bayard. Nothing worked. His hands just slipped through objects like he was made of air..which he very well could be.

Shiro tried to punch the wall in frustration, but regretted it as his whole body went through it.

“So I can go through walls too,” he grumbled as he collected himself.

Eventually, Shiro had to admit defeat and sat as he watched the others frantically trying to find him.

That was the worst part of the whole mess. Being forced to watch his friends scramble to find him when he was standing right next to them. Keith appeared so lost and Shiro even caught him wiping frustrated tears away from his eyes when the others weren’t watching.

“Oh, Keith,” Shiro muttered and ached to pat his shoulder, but there was no point since it would just go through him.

Shiro ran his hand through his hair. He was grateful to discover he could at least remove his helmet and still feel his hair. It was the only real sense of touch he had right now and was the only thing that could calm him.

Shiro’s hand then dropped back into his lap as he slumped forward. 

“I’m dead,” he concluded, “after surviving a year as a prisoner, and fighting in Voltron I died. I’m a ghost.” He shook his head as he buried his face in his hands. “I guess the castle really will be haunted.”

 _You’re not dead,_ a voice growled in his head.

Shiro jumped and looked around. “Who..who said that?”

No one had turned to look at him. It couldn’t have been them. Then who?

 _Shiro, it’s me,_ the voice spoke again.

“Saying ‘it’s me’ isn’t helpful,” Shiro spoke again. 

Then a familiar purr echoed through his head. Shiro paused as he felt the tension melt away.

“Black Lion?” he asked.

 _Yes,_ she spoke again.

“But..I can hear you so clearly,” he said.

The lions had always been able to speak with them, but it was normally through images and growls. They had never actually speak to him with actual words before.

 _It’s due to your current state,_ Black said as he felt a warm presence wrap around him. _I can now speak directly to you._

Shiro swallowed as he sat down. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

_You were so panic stricken, I thought it best to wait for you to calm down. I feared speaking to you would only make it worse._

Shiro frowned and nodded. “Yeah, alright,” he said as he watched Coran run by him. “But..I’m not dead?”

_No, that I am certain, she continued. During the fight with Zarkon, I could feel him attempting to take control again._

“Yeah, and you told me to use my bayard,” Shiro replied as he crossed his arms.

 _Correct,_ Black growled. _I believed using it would boost Voltron’s power enough to defeat him, and it did, but I did not account for the backlash._

Shiro raised his head. “Backlash?”

_The amount of quintessence that was released when his armour was destroyed came through his link with me, struck you and caused you to be in this current state._

Shiro blinked as he held up his hand to study it. “So, what am I then? Because I sure do feel like a ghost.”

 _Your physical body had been merged with my own, but thanks to our bond you are able to project your spirit to still exist in this plane._

“So,” Shiro said slowly as he absorbed this information, “I am a ghost.”

_Not quite, more like a projection that is being cast from that astral plane._

Shiro frowned and rubbed his eyes. “You mean an astral projection?”

He could sense the Black Lion was confused by that.

“It’s a term back on Earth about being able to have your soul leave your body,” Shiro continued.

 _Ah, I see,_ Black growled. _Yes, I suppose that’s a way to call it._

“Glad we agree on that,” Shiro said as he saw Pidge rapidly typing on the screen. “So, how do I get myself back to normal?”

Black became silent and it sent cold shivers down Shiro’s spine. “Black Lion?”

The lion gave a sigh. _I don’t know, this has never happened before._

Shiro could feel panic sweeping through him again as he rose. “Are you saying I’m stuck like this?”

 _At the moment,_ Black growled, _but we will not let it stay this way. If we are able to tell the others they might be able to think of a way to restore you._

“Yeah, but how do we do that?” Shiro looked over his group. “None of them are bonded with you.” He grasped his chin in thought. “Unless...could one of the other lions explain to them what happened to me?”

 _I thought of that, but unfortunately, their bonds aren’t deep enough for straight verbal communication,_ Black sighed. _They could try explaining through images, but I would say this situation would be rather difficult to describe. My biggest fear is they would misunderstand and make it worse for you._

“Right,” Shiro said as he began to pace. “Then, what else can we do?”

 _I do have one idea,_ Black said with a purr, _when they are asleep tonight you might be able to tell them in a dream._

Shiro blinked and tilted his head. “A dream?”

_Your current form is quite similar to being a living embodiment of quintessence. Therefore, you might be able to temporarily merge with another being and speak directly into their mind._

Shiro’s eyes narrowed. “That..sounds like possessing them.”

 _Yes, it would be,_ Black replied.

Shiro paused and shut his eyes. He wasn’t exactly thrilled with the idea of invading someone like that, but he didn’t have any other choice in the matter. “It won’t hurt any of them by doing this, right?”

 _As long as they’re asleep, it would be fine,_ Black replied. _As long as they don’t suddenly wake, there shouldn’t be any problems._

“Let’s hope not,” Shiro said as he glanced back over to Keith and cringed at the worry in his eyes.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

It was hard to wait. Everyone seemed more concerned in locating him rather than letting themselves get some sleep. Shiro’s first pick was Keith since they knew each other best, but it was clear he would be the last person to let himself fall asleep.

Seeing the exhaustion on his face, Shiro wished Keith could hear him and tell him to rest, but it was pointless. Everyone seemed just as driven, and Shiro began to wonder how long they could keep going on like this until he found Lance.

Shiro found him collapsed on his bed, with only the boots of his paladin armour removed, and quietly snoring with his head just under his pillow.

“Poor guy,” Shiro said as he attempted to pat his head despite the tips of his fingers brushing through it. “He’s worn himself out.”

 _But that is good for us,_ Black growled. _Now is the time to attempt to speak with him._

Shiro sighed and nodded. “Right, how do I do this exactly?”

 _Place your hand on his head and concentrate,_ Black instructed. _I believe you will naturally be drawn into him and I will pull you out once you completed the task._

“Alright,” Shiro whispered as he took a deep breath as he placed his hand on Lance’s forehead. “Here goes nothing.”

Shiro shut his eyes and tried to concentrate on his hand. Suddenly, he felt a tug and let himself be pulled into it. He felt a coolness brush over him as if he was being pulled into a swimming pool.

After a moment, the feeling passed and Shiro opened his eyes. He found himself standing on a street in front of a house he didn’t recognize. Judging by the cars, and the nearby ocean, Shiro could only conclude he was on Earth.

Then, the front door opened and Lance came out of it wearing the Garrison student uniform.

“Dad, come on,” he yelled with a duffle bag over his shoulder. “I don’t want to be late.”

“Hold your horses, son,” a man with a beard said as he came through twirling a pair of keys on his hands. “We got plenty of time before your flight takes off.”

Lance narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms. “That’s what you said last time and we almost missed our flight.”

“We made it there,” his father chuckled.

“By the skin of our teeth!”

Shiro blinked as he approached the house. _This must be Lance’s family. Didn’t realize he dreamt about them too._

A woman came out as she pointed to Lance’s bag. “Did you pack extra shirts?”

Lance sighed. “Yes, Mom.”

“And pants?”

“Yes, Mom.”

“What about a sweater? It could get awfully cold at night-”

“Mom, I got everything,” Lance said with a pout. “I’m not a little kid anymore.”

His mother paused and smiled. “I know,” she said as she wiped her eyes, “but I can’t help it. You’re still my baby.”

Lance blushed and gave a small smile as he hugged her. “I know, and I love you.”

“We love you too, Son,” his father said as he joined in on the hug. “Just remember, we’re always here whenever you need to come home.”

Shiro paused as he watched Lance hug his parents. Lance always talked about his family, but seeing it in action was something different. He couldn’t help to be a little envious.

Shiro’s parents had died when he was only two and he never gotten a chance to know them. Although, he wouldn’t have traded his grandfather for the world and he had always done his best for Shiro. Problem was, his grandfather had passed not long before he joined the Garrison.

Shiro had no one on Earth he would consider family except for Keith. In a weird way, it was both a curse and a blessing. He didn’t have anyone waiting for him, but that also meant he had no one to miss him.

Lance then broke the hug and, after his mother gave him one more kiss on his cheek, he headed to the car.

“Call me as soon as you get there,” his mother called out with a wave.

Shiro shook his head and quickly ran up to the car. “Lance!”

Lance waved to his mom before he turned and walked towards Shiro. “See you, Mom! And tell Veronica to stay out of my stuff!”

“Lance,” Shiro said again, “I need to talk to-”

To his horror, Lance walked right through him. Shiro staggered, desperately trying to process what occurred.

“No,” he whispered and watched Lance get into the car.

Shiro ran and tried to grab the door handle, but his hand went right through it. 

“No, no,” he muttered, “please, please work.”

He tried again and again as Lance’s father entered the driver’s seat, but nothing happened. He could only stand there as the car’s engine turned on and vanished as they drove down the street.

Shiro debated chasing after the car, until he felt a hard tug and his body was yanked away. Within an eyeblink, Shiro was back in Lance’s room with Lance still asleep on the bed.

Shiro’s hand shook as he pulled it back and sat on the floor. “It..it didn’t work,” he muttered and ran a hand through his hair. “Black, why didn’t it work?”

 _I’m sorry,_ Black said as he felt her warm presence wrapped around him. _I thought you could access his dreams, but it seems your form is only strong enough to tap into his memories._

“Memories?” Shiro stated as he recalled the scene. “So, I was seeing Lance’s memories before he went to study at the Garrison.”

 _It seems so,_ Black said with a mournful purr. _I’m sorry, I truly thought you would be able to speak to him._

Shiro took a deep breath as he tried to make another plan. “Would it make a difference if I tried ‘possessing’ them while they were awake?”

Black was silent. _I would not advise it._

Shiro frowned. “Why?”

 _A body is not meant to hold two spirits at once. It is different if one spirit is dormant while it happens, but I can not predict what consequences would occur if both were active._  
“Would I get hurt?” Shiro asked.

 _Possible, but more likely it would affect the host,_ Black explained. _It could honestly be minor, or it could be something far more severe such as death from the host not being able to handle two spirits, and I can not predict which is more likely._

Shiro sighed as he rubbed his eyes. As desperate as he was, he didn’t want to take a chance if it hurt the others in some way. He would never forgive himself if they were injured or worst yet killed because of him.

“Okay, we’ll shelf the idea for now at least,” Shiro said as he crossed his arms. “What can we do now then?”

 _Our best option, I’m afraid, is to wait for one of the other paladins to create a deep enough bond so we can explain to them what is going on._

Shiro rubbed his neck. “That could take awhile.”

Black growled in agreement. _Yes, although…._

Shiro raised his head. “What is it?”

Black sounded hesitant.

“You can tell me,” Shiro said as he shrugged. “No point in holding back the truth.”

Black sighed. _The paladins will need someone to pilot me so they can form Voltron._

Shiro chewed his bottom lip and nodded. “Like Keith.”

_He would be the best candidate, and I believe it would be easier for me to explain what is happening than it would be for the other lions._

“So, you’re suggesting,” Shiro stated, “our best chance is for Keith to take over flying you until you two formed a deep enough bond to understand what happened to me.”

 _Correct,_ Black replied. _I’m sorry._

“It’s not your fault,” Shiro said as he sighed. “It’s just how it is for now.”

He shut his eyes as he remembered Keith’s refusal of the idea whenever he brought it up before. “I just hope Keith is willing to do it. I believe he can, but Keith never had the best confidence in himself when it comes to leadership.”

 _From what I’ve seen of him, I would agree,_ Black said with a growl. _But, he is also able to see what is best for the people around him. I’m certain he will reach the conclusion as well._

“I want to believe you’re right,” Shiro said as he stood up and glanced back to Lance. “I really do.”

Black purred in his head as Shiro left the room. _Even though I’m not really one, I can’t help but feel like a ghost,_ Shiro thought bitterly as he walked down the hall. He would just have to make the best of it for now.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks were rough, both for the paladins who had to find a way to function while their leader was missing, and for Shiro himself who was forced to watch it all. They continued to fight in their lions and free planets from the Galra, which Shiro was very proud of them for doing. However, Keith still searched for him everyday.

It was agonizing for Shiro to watch him return from his search and just look utterly lost. Shiro wondered if this how Keith looked during the year he had been captured by the Galra.

Eventually, as they gained more allies and all were asking to see Voltron themselves, the group decided they had to find another black paladin. A small part of Shiro felt sad they decided to give up on him, but he mostly felt relief. Now the chances of them learning what had actually happened to him increased.

Yet, Keith was resistant and Lance hardly seem thrilled with the idea of Keith being their new leader. Shiro wasn’t surprised by it. He had a feeling Lance would contest it given their history. With that said, he honestly felt bad for Lance. The poor guy sat inside the Black Lion for a half hour before giving up.

The others tried briefly, and Shiro chuckled at Pidge’s attempts to be taller in the seat, but then came Keith’s turn and he silently watch the boy sit in his seat.

“I know you wanted this for me, Shiro,” Keith muttered as he took hold of the controls.

Shiro sighed as he gave a nod. “You’re going to be fine,” Shiro said as he placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder, even though he knew Keith couldn’t feel it. “Do it, Black.”

The Black Lion growled as she let her body come to life. Seeing the look of fear in Keith’s eyes caused Shiro a pang of guilt to sweep over.

“Please, no,” Keith whispered.

“I’m sorry, Buddy,” Shiro whispered as he hung his head. “This was never how I wanted it to happen.”

Shiro wasn’t surprised to see Keith resist the position after he exited the cockpit. Keith was both stubborn and loyal like that, but Lance stepped up to the plate and encouraged him to fly the Black Lion. 

Shiro gave a small smile “I’m proud of Lance,” he told Black. “I know it took a lot of pride for him to do that.”

_Indeed,_ Black purred, _and I can sense the Blue Lion is proud of him as well._

“Glad to hear that,” Shiro said and then frowned as he looked upon his friend. “Although, now we need someone to fly the Red Lion.”

_No, we don’t,_ Black replied. _The Red Lion will choose Lance._

Shiro blinked as he raised his head. “Really?”

_I know what she looks for in a paladin,_ Black continued, _and Lance has shown he as the perfect qualifications for it by supporting Keith. He will a perfec second in command._

Shiro mulled over the concept and slowly nodded. Lance did enjoy being the center of attention, but he was also good at calming people down and expressing his opinions when he felt something was wrong.

Yeah, he would make a good second in command for Keith.

“But then we still need someone to fly the Blue Lion,” Shiro said, but trailed off as he sensed the Black Lion was smirking at him. “Let me guess, she has someone in mind already?”

_Care to guess?_ The lion teased back.

Shiro looked over his friends. Pidge or Hunk? No, because then they would still be short a paladin. Coran wasn’t likely so that left….

“Allura?” he voiced softly.

_Correct,_ the Black Lion purred as Allura gave Keith a smile and patted his shoulder. _She has a strong spirit, but she needs some guidance in how to work alongside a team. The Blue Lion will be the perfect match for her._

Shiro looked over the group and nodded. Swapping everyone around would be tricky, but he trusted the lions knew what they were doing.

_They will need some time to readjust,_ Black growled softly.

Shiro chuckled as he tucked his hands behind his head. “I have a good team, I know they’ll be fine.”

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

“Arrg!” Keith growled as he tugged at the controls, “why is Black so slow to move?!”

Shiro felt a vein throb from behind the seat. “Because Black wasn’t built for speed like the Red Lion was!” He nearly toppled over as Keith avoided another asteroid. “And you’re pulling on the controls way too hard! She doesn’t turn on a dime! No, not like that-”

Black growled. _Shiro, STOP BACK TAIL DRIVING!_

Shiro glared as he raised his gaze to the ceiling of the cockpit. “He can’t hear me and he is making this way harder than it has to be!”

_Well, I can hear you and you yelling at him will make no difference except for distracting_ me! Black argued back.

“It makes me feel better,” Shiro grumbled as he leaned back.

Since he was part of the Black Lion it apparently meant he had was physically yanked and was forced to go with the Black Lion when Keith flew her. He was fine with it at first, but their first flight and battle had been no joy ride. The last time he recalled complaining that much about Keith’s driving skills was the first time Keith had given him a ride on his hoverbike.

Huh, now that he thought about it, Keith had told him to quit back seating driving then too.

To make things worse, Lance and Allura had scrambled to learn how to fly their new lions, and dealing with Lotor did not make things any easier on them. Shiro cringed. He still couldn’t believe Zarkon had a son. How did they not know that?

Shiro had spent half the time yelling at Keith on how to fly, but it was more to make himself not feel entirely useless during the whole thing. Although, his lungs got a work out when Keith had decided to go straight after Lotor and fall into his trap.

Thankfully, they had made it out and it seemed Keith had learned from his mistakes since then. Keith was getting better at flying Black, but he seem to have a hard time grasping that he couldn’t go as fast as he could in the Red Lion.

_You need to let go of control, Shiro,_ Black said in a more calmer tone. _Yelling at Keith will only stress you out more. It won’t rush his bond with me any faster._

Shiro sighed as he rubbed his neck. “I know, but..I didn’t expect it would be this frustrating to just watch.”

He wished there was something else he could be doing. He hated being just a spectator.

_I am afraid you don’t have much choice,_ Black continued, _however if you keep this up I will turn us around and you can watch Keith be very confused by the whole mess._

Shiro narrowed his eyes. He wanted to believe she was joking, but decided it was best not to risk it.

“Fine,” Shiro said as he slumped. “I’ll knock it off...sorry.”

_It’s fine,_ Black retorted. _Also, it appears Keith wished to steer us into that asteroid field for practice. So, best prepare yourself._

Shiro groaned as he squeezed his eyes shut and craved he had a pillow he could scream into.

08080808080808080808080808080808080

Keith did get better, or at the very least Shiro got too worn out from attempting to tell Keith how to fly and was forced to resign to his fate.

The next few weeks were interesting to say the least. The team kept trying to gather information on what exactly Lotor was after. One thing was clear, he was quite different from his father. Granted, Shiro felt he should have suspected the distress signal that lead them to the comet.

Although, Shiro placed the blame on the shock of entering another reality and seeing another version of himself. He had so many questions. What were the Guns of Garmora? Why did this version of him have an accent? Why was he working with Slav? The last question was what bothered him the most. 

He was relieved when the team managed to keep the comet out of the Altean Empire’s hands, but then Lotor managed to snag it from them. That bothered Shiro greatly and he racked his brain on what Lotor’s next move was, but soon another greater distraction came. It was one Shiro never would have guessed was coming.

Keith was flying out on patrol, when Black’s sensors picked up something.

“Huh,” Keith said as he looked over the scanners. “What did you find?”

Shiro frowned as he crossed his arms and hovered over Keith to see. He had to admit, he didn’t mind the floating part of being a ghost, although he still wasn’t thrilled when he accidentally leaned against a wall and fell through.

“What is it?” he asked aloud.

_….I’m sensing you,_ she spoked.

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Um..I’m right here.”

_I know,_ Black growled, _but I’m also sensing your quintessence nearby...and it’s fading._

Shiro blinked in confusion as Keith flew the lion towards the signal. What they found was a small transport ship. According to the reading there was someone inside that ship and his energy reading was identical to Shiro’s.

Struck with bewilderment, Shiro could only blinked as Keith gave a relieved smile. “We found him,” he whispered.

Shiro quickly assumed it was some kind of error or a trap set by Lotor, but Keith ignored his warnings and had the Black Lion retrieve the ship. They flew back to the castle with Keith calling ahead to declare they had found ‘Shiro’.

Shiro prepared himself for the look of disappointment on his friends faces when they realized their mistake, but it didn’t happen. The unconscious being that was carried out of the ship and frantically taken to the medical bay was identical to Shiro.

His hair was long. There was a massive injury on his leg and it was clear he hadn’t shaved for days, but Shiro could swear he was staring into his own reflection. Shiro swallowed hard as Coran declared the Shiro they found while needed rest would be fine.

Keith wiped away happy tears as everyone else exchanged hugs. Shiro quietly sat in his corner and remained to do so as Keith volunteer to sit by the bed until the imposter woke up. Eventually, Keith dozed off next to the figure and it was only then Shiro stood up to examine him.

Only five words left his mouth. “Who the hell are you?”

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Shiro went to the control deck to clear. He needed to be away from Keith and...that double of him. 

“Alright, Black,” he spoke as he tossed his hands up, “who is that down there?”

_I don’t know,_ Black replied, _but on appearance he is identical to you._

Shiro gripped his cybernetic arm as he briefly thought about the same arm on his double downstairs. “I know, he even has the same scars as me.” He spotted those when Coran had stripped his double to attend to his injuries. “Could it..or him be some kind of shape shifter?” Alteans were able to change how they look, so it wasn’t impossible to believe other species could do that same.

_No, the person down there is human,_ Black growled. _I could tell that instantly from my scanners. He is an exact duplicate of you._

“So, he’s basically a clone of me,” Shiro grumbled as he rubbed his eyes. “Fantastic.” He crossed his legs and let himself hover in the air in thought. “You don’t sense anything different about him?”

Black growled. _No, there is one clear difference._

Shiro raised his head. “What is it?”

_I do not know what exactly, but I do sense a familiar dark presence lingering from him,_ Black spoke in a firm tone. _It is faint, but one I always detected from the times Zarkon tried to take me back._

Shiro frowned and then snapped his fingers. “Haggar, this has her name written all over it.” She was the most likely to have scraps of his DNA thanks to either his arm or even back from their fight when they were trying to rescue Allura. 

_She is the strongest candidate for this,_ Black said as Shiro imagined her nodding.

“And she probably figured it was easy to slip him in with me missing,” Shiro muttered and cursed. 

This wasn’t good. Knowing his friends were falling for a trap with his face did not sit well with him one bit.

_Yes, although we do not exactly know his intentions at the moment,_ Black said. _It’s possible his mission is to simply collect information. It doesn’t mean the others will be harmed._

“We don’t know that for certain.” Shiro shut his eyes. “He is asleep now. I could enter his mind and see his memories.” If he could do it with Lance, Shiro couldn’t see why this wouldn’t work.

_I would advise against it,_ Black growled. _We do not know the source of the dark presence and we can’t be certain it won’t try to infect you._

“And if it does we would be worse off,” Shiro grumbled as he rubbed his eyes. “Then what can we do for now?”

_Best we can do is watch him,_ Black said, _it’s possible he may merely give himself away._

Shiro’s shoulders slumped as he ran a hand through his hair. “It’s possible,” he admitted, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up.

There was a lot he didn’t now, but one thing was certain, with everyone believing they had found the real Shiro it made them understanding where he truly was all the more difficult.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

When his double woke up, Shiro watched him like a hawk despite how creepy the whole thing was. The clone had all of his mannerisms, his style of speech and the warmth in his eyes upon seeing team looked sincere enough that Shiro almost believed it. The double also spoke with knowledge only Shiro should know and that greatly spook him. How did Haggar get her hands on that knowledge? The clone seemed to know everything that had happened after he crashed back to Earth. How was that possible?

His eyes narrowed as his double explained how he last remember fighting Zarkon and then woke up in a Galra lab. The clone then apparently escaped and had been trying to catch up with them since.

Shiro wanted to shout he was lying, but it would go unheard and seemed pointless to waste the energy. His eyes hardened as Keith gave him a hug. Knowing Keith was hugging someone that was using their close friendship made feel sick inside.

Yet, the clone did truly need time to recover. His injuries and fatigue were true at least, along with his complaints to Coran about a constant headache he seemed to have. Coran concluded it was likely due to stress a, but Black was doubtful.

_That dark presence increases slightly whenever he seems to have it,_ Black growled.

Shiro raised an eyebrow, but kept quiet. What purpose did Haggar have on giving her own creation a headache?

Then came the most troubling part that both he and the Black Lion had been expecting. The clone entered the Black Lion’s cockpit to fly her. Shiro silently watched as the Black Lion remained still.

The clone looked confused and disheartened when he was given no response. The despair on the clone’s face almost caused Shiro to feel sympathy, but was quickly cast aside when he reminded himself this guy was tricking his team.

So, when they had to stop Lotor from retrieving the teludav, Keith was sent as the leader. Shiro thought keeping the clone out of the Black Lion wouldn’t cause as problems for the team, but he was proven wrong.

The clone kept trying to make the calls over Keith’s head, telling him what to do over what Keith wanted to do. It didn’t help the others seemed to be going along with it.

“Stop it,” Shiro hissed as he hovered over the clone, “can’t you see you’re making him doubt himself?”

_That might be his purpose for being here,_ Black replied.

Shiro cringed at the thought and he was seething by the end of the mission. Thanks to Keith’s quick maneuvering, they were able to keep Lotor from collecting the teludav. However, Shiro couldn’t let go of his anger.

He watched the scene of the clone apologizing to Keith for stepping in, but it made it sound as if Keith was in the wrong. 

“He was doing fine,” Shiro muttered as he floated above them. “Keith was doing fine without you telling him what to do every second.”

_Shiro, I understand your annoyance,_ Black replied, _but you were doing the same thing not too long ago._

Shiro twitched as he crossed his arms. “That was different, Keith couldn’t hear me.”

_And you claim you wouldn’t have if Keith was able to hear you?_

Shiro paused and rubbed his neck. “I wasn’t that bad...was I?”

_Yes, you were._

“Don’t have to be so blunt about it,” Shiro grumbled with a pout.

The Black Lion chuckled slightly, but then went quiet. _I will admit though...that dark presnese did get stronger during those moments he was interfering with the mission._

Shiro raised his head and narrowed his eyes. “So..Haggar is influencing him to meddle?”

_I don’t know,it felt more like it was encouraging him like when someone enables a person in a bad habit._

Shiro frowned as he watched Keith and the clone leave the room. “If that’s the case, then we got a lot more trouble on the horizon.”

_Agreed,_ Black said with a comforting purr.


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro hated being right. Tension started to spark within the team as the clone Shiro took command and Keith continued to fly the Black Lion. Keith was becoming more uncomfortable with each passing day.

To the clone’s credit he did try to give encouraging words, but Shiro recognized all the signs from the early days at the Garrison when he was mentoring Keith.

The way Keith hung his head, get jittery and quiet whenever the team asked for him to make decisions. Yet, the worst sign was Keith feeling the need to distance himself from the team. He had been slowly spending more and more time with them outside of their missions, but with the role of leadership on his shoulders Keith was keeping to himself more.

Shiro was getting worried. Maybe it was because as a ghost it was easier to see the signs, but that didn’t change the fact it was happening.

Then Kolivan began to call on Keith to go in missions with the Blades and he accepted. There was an attempt at balance at first, but before Shiro’s eyes he could tell it was getting harder and harder for Keith to go back and forth between the teams.

“He can’t keep going like this,” Shiro said aloud as he watched Keith ended his chat with the clone.

_No, he can’t,_ Black spoke sadly. _If things don’t change, I fear he might have to make a choice. He can’t be in two places at once._

Then it happened. There was an attack before Keith had returned from his mission.

Shiro held his breath as he saw the hesitation on the clone’s face before he approached the Black Lion’s hangar. He was silent as the clone sat in the cockpit and tightly grip the control.

“Please,” Shiro heard him and couldn’t ignore the desperation in the clone’s voice, “peoples’ lives are at stake. You trusted me once, trust me again!”

Shiro’s eyes narrowed. He didn’t want to hand Black over to him. There would be no turning back if he did, but his team was in trouble. If something wasn’t done...Shiro didn’t want to think about it.

He took a deep breath before he spoke. “Do it,” he told Black.

_Are you certain?_

“Yes, we don’t have a choice,” Shiro replied. “I have to protect my team, and unfortunately he’s the only way to do it.”

Black was quiet, but Shiro sensed she agreed. _Alright._

The lights of the control struggled to come on. Shiro assumed it was due to the Black Lion’s own hesitation in the matter, but then she came to life. Relief washed over the clone’s face as he didn’t waste a moment to fly off.

Shiro gripped his arms tightly. He knew he did the right thing, but there were going to be consequences.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

“You don’t have to go,” Shiro told Keith as he watched him pack his bag. He knew it was pointless, but he felt he had to. “You were doing fine as leader. You made mistakes, but you learned from them.”

Keith didn’t hear him as he swung his bag over his shoulder and walked out into the hall. “I know the Blades need you, but Voltron does too. I need you.”

If Keith went to work with the Blades and the clone took over the Black Lion, all hope of the team learning where Shiro truly was were dashed. None of them would bother to keep looking. None of them would suspect he was right there with them.

“Keith, please,” Shiro begged as he floated behind him. “Please, don’t go.”

For a moment, Keith paused and turned back around like he was debating if he should continue. Part of Shiro prayed he heard him, but then Keith turned and kept walking towards the transport ship.

Without another word, Keith climbed into the ship and flew off from the castle.

Shiro’s hands tightened into fists and with a fierce growl he punched a wall, not caring as his hand went straight through it.

Black purred at him. _Shiro, are you alright?_

“No, I’m not,” Shiro said darkly as he pulled his fist back. “That clone has taken my place and is messing with everyone.”

_From flying with him, I do not believe he wishes to actually harm them._

“That doesn’t change the fact he’s tricking them into believing he’s me,” Shiro snapped. “I need to find out what his plan is.” He narrowed his eyes. “I’m going to enter his memories tonight.” Black growled, but he ignored it. “I’m sorry, but I have to. If I want any chance of getting back to normal, I need to do this.”

Black growled, but then he felt her warmth wrapped around him. _Alright, we shall do it tonight._

Shiro took a deep breath. “Good.” He held up a fist. “One way or another, I’m getting some answers.” 

08080808080808080808080808080808080

Shiro tried his best to be patient, but it was hard to wait for everyone to fall asleep. The clone had a rather difficult night. He kept massaging his forehead and rubbing his eyes.

“Stupid headache,” the clone grumbled as he sat on the edge. “I should really ask Coran for better pain killers.”

Shiro did frown slightly at that. It was only when the clone thought no one was looking, but he’d been grumbling about his headaches a lot lately. The clone then sighed, sat on his bed and picked up a tablet to read some reports.

Shiro stood in the corner and watched him. After an hour passed, the clone shut his eyes and the tablet dropped from his hands onto the floor.

_He has your habit of falling asleep from reading I see,_ Black muttered.

Shiro wasn’t in a joking mood as he stood and approached the clone. “Let’s get this over with.”

Shiro loomed over his double and braced himself. He then placed his hand on the clone’s forehead and shut his eyes as he let himself be pulled in.

Just like when he did with Lance, he blinked and found himself in a new place, except this time he recognized it. It was the Garrison’s military base on Earth.

“What?” He turned around and spotted a shuttle preparing for launch. He frowned in confusion until he spotted a version of him in his Garrison uniform with his arm around Keith as he excitedly pointed to the shuttle.

“Wait,” Shiro muttered as he looked on. “This is my memory.” He ran up to the pair as the other Shiro handed Keith his phone to take his photo. “This is right before I went on the Kerberos mission.”

He shook his head. This didn’t make sense. This was his memory. Why was he seeing his own memory when he was suppose to be in his clone’s mind?

“I..I need to try again,” he said aloud as he waved his hand and shut his eyes.

He felt a ripple, and when he opened them again the scene had changed, except it was an even older memory.

It was a lake and he spotted a 10 year old him sitting on the edge of a dock. He held a fishing rod in his hand, and frowned as he let out a deep sigh.

“Grandpa, how long is this going to take?” the boy said.

“I..I remember this,” Shiro whispered. “This was the camping trip I went with…”

As if on cue, he heard a chuckle and Shiro spun around. His grandfather, alive and well smiled as he carried a thermos in his hands. 

Shiro felt bewitched as he watched his grandfather sit down next to the younger him and set the thermos between the two of them. “Patience yields focus, Shiro,” he said in the familiar tone Shiro remembered. 

Young Shiro groaned as he rolled his eyes. “You always say that.”

“Because it’s true,” his grandfather said as he reached for the thermos. “How about we have some hot chocolate while we wait?”

Young Shiro pouted as he held out his hand. “Okay, I guess-”

Suddenly, young Shiro yelped as his fishing line was tugged and he pulled back on the rod. “Grandpa! I got a bite! I got a bite!”

“Steady, Shiro,” his grandfather said as he went behind the boy and placed his hands on his shoulders. “Just reel it in. Yes, exactly like that!”

Shiro watched as a small fish was yanked out of the way, but by the exclamation his young self gave, it sounded more like he just captured a shark.

“Grandpa, I did it,” the young Shiro cried as he grandfather reached for the fish. “I really did it.”

“You certainly did, my boy.” His grandfather pulled young Shiro into a hug. “See what happens when you’re patient?”

Shiro laughed to himself. “He held that over me for months.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Never mind that fish was barely big enough to feed a kitten.”

He glanced once more over the scene before dropping his fond smile. “But..this is still my memory. The clone shouldn’t have this.”

This was starting to become worrisome, but he had to continue.

Shiro shut his eyes again and the memory changed again. This time it was much later, but again it was his memory. The first time he and the other paladins first met Allura and Coran. He then tried again, only the next memory was them forming Voltron for the first time.

Shiro did it several more attempts but, instead of gaining the information he wanted, he only saw reflections of his own memories.

“What’s going on here?” He scratched his head. “Did I make a mistake and I’m just seeing my own?”

Shiro decided to try one more time. The scene changed to a lab on a Galra ship. He first assumed it was one of his own memories, until he spotted himself with long hair scrambling to escape the lab he was in.

“What?” Shiro quietly watched the scene unfold as the other him took on Galra guards and even fired back with a gun.

“This isn’t my memory,” he muttered and then his eyes widened. It was the clone’s. It had to be.

He watched as the clone fleethe Galra ship and suddenly the scene changed. The clone was stranded on a planet with nothing but ice around them.

“This..is exactly what he told Keith and the others,” Shiro said as glanced around. “He..he wasn’t lying.”

The clone Shiro shivered as began to trek through the show. Shiro winced and felt a wave of remorse for doubting him. The journey didn’t get much better. It remained bitter cold and the clone eventually had to take shelter in the skeleton of some large creature.

He watched the other him attend to the wound on his leg.

“That looks bad,” he muttered to the clone. “I’m amazed you made it back to the team.”

The other him was silent and after a moment he activated his cybernetic arm. 

“What are you doing…” Shiro cut himself off as the clone raised his hand in the air.

Oh no. “No, wait,” Shiro cried as he tried to reach for him, but the clone ignored it.

Shiro shut his eyes as the clone cried out in pain and cauterized the wound. He kept his eyes shuts as he heard the clone whimper, but his breathing eventually became more calm. When Shiro opened his eyes the memory had already moved along.

He watched the clone almost get eaten by a giant alien crab, and then the memory shifted again. The clone was sitting in the small ship Keith had found him in. He was pale, and not looking well.

“I am seven days out,” the clone muttered sounding out of breath, “oxygen levels are low and fuel is gone.”

Shiro held his breath. He wanted to help. He wanted to…

“This will be my last entry,” the clone whispered as he shut his eyes and accepted what appeared to be his fate.

“Enough,” Shiro stated firmly as he turned his head away, “I’ve seen enough.”

He felt the Black Lion pull him out and by the time he blinked he was back in the room. Shiro took a deep breath as he looked over to the sleeping form of his clone.

“I’m so sorry for assuming you were lying,” he whispered softly to him. “I thought you...I’m sorry that happened to you.”

The clone snored softly in response. Shiro’s hand hovered above his shoulder, but he pulled it back. He felt shame for seeing such personal memories.

_You didn’t know,_ Black spoke to him.

“That doesn’t excuse it,” Shiro said as he stood. He stole one more glanced at the clone before he phased through the wall and left him to sleep.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Shiro waited until he reached the Black Lion hangar. He was desperate for company right now. Despite that the Black Lion never left him, seeing her actual body felt more comforting.

“I shouldn’t have looked,” he muttered softly.

_You had to be certain, Shiro,_ the Black Lion replied with a growl. _At least now you know for certain he was speaking the truth._

Shiro sighed. “Yeah, I guess.” He massaged his neck. “I still don’t understand why I was seeing my own memories.”

_Those were indeed your memories,_ Black said, _but they were coming from him._

Shiro froze. “What? Are you sure?”

_Yes, somehow your memories have been implanted into him._

Shiro opened and shut his mouth. “But..that’s not possible.”

Cloning a person was one thing, but that was physical. There was no way you could copy a person’s memories.

No, wait, that wasn’t accurate. King Alfor had uploaded his own memories into the Castle of Lions so Allura could still speak to him. They had even done the same to Sendak to gain information. He shivered. Sendak’s speech at the time still gave him nightmares. 

_Alteans have done research into transferring memories. It’s not impossible._

Shiro shook his head. “I know, but I haven’t been hooked up to any machine like we did with Sendak.”

It was possible Haggar did do that during his year of captivity and Shiro didn’t remember, but the clone had memories since his escape. It didn’t make sense she had access to those.

Black gave a low growl. _No..but she might have your quintessence.”_

Shiro went still as he dropped his hands into his lap. “My quintessence?”

_During the fight with Zarkon, when Haggar had drain Voltron’s quintessence. You and the other paladins are linked, so it’s possible she got a sample of yours._

Shiro frowned. “What does that have to do with getting my memories?”

_Back on Altea, there were theories passed around of using quintessence to transfer memories to another body._

Shiro’s eyes widened. Another body? Like a clone that wouldn’t have their own memories?

He swallowed. “Was it ever tested?”

_No, Alfor deemed it too unethical to test, but-_

“It’s an experiment that Haggar would have no hesitation on conducting,” Shiro muttered as he folded his hands into his lap. “So..if Haggar had gotten a sample of my quintessence and used my DNA to create a clone then it’s possible she gave that clone my memories.”

_Yes, and I would wager use it as a way to infiltrate Voltron with no suspicion._

“That’s true,” Shiro said with a bitter sigh.

The team would never question the clone not being Shiro, and he couldn’t blame them. If the clone had his memories, no wonder he was able to act as Shiro so perfectly.

However, that did mean something else.

“Then,” he spoke aloud as he licked his lips, “this whole time we thought the clone was lying and he was actually being used.” He rubbed his neck. “He...actually believes he’s me and has no idea Haggar is just using him.”

It meant he was a victim in this whole mess and he had no sweet clue about it.

_That seems to be the case,_ the Black Lion growled. _Question is, what can we do about it?_

“I don’t know,” Shiro said as he crossed his arms. “I guess we’ll just have to watch them for now and pray someone realizes what’s going on.”

_And hopefully it’s before the witch forces the clone to do something we will all regret._

“Him included,” Shiro ran a hand through his hair. “You’re linked to him now, is it possible you can block Haggar?”

_It’s possible, but our bond is not very strong and thus my power is limited. I can’t push back the influence at the current state, but if Haggar increases her power over him, there is not much I can do._

Shiro gave a tight frown. He now not only had his team to worry about, but his clone as well and the only thing he could do was sit and wait.


	4. Chapter 4

“He needs a name,” Shiro declared as he sat in the corner of the room.

 _Who?_ Black asked.

Shiro watched as Coran was trying to get his clone to put on a very tight shirt for the next show.

“The clone, he needs a name.” Shiro stated and made a face as Coran poked at his clone’s muscles. Man, Coran had been acting strange lately..well more so than usual.

 _Are names that vital?_ Black purred softly. _I will admit, I have never understood why you beings insist on everything need a name._

Shiro gave a bemused smile. “It helps keeps things organized.” His eyes softened as the clone picked up the tight shirt and rubbed the material. “It feels rude to keep referring to him as ‘the clone’, but I can’t call him by my name either.”

The clone sighed as he let Coran help remove his armour. “And honestly, I feel like I owe him big time right now.”

Having to watch his team put on these shows to gain more interest in the collision was rather excruciating. He understood the need for it, but it was the first time he was glad to be a ghost and not be forced to take part in it. He sensed his clone rather wish he was invisible right now as he squeezed his head into the tight shirt.

 _Very well,_ Black said with a sigh like a mother that was humoring her child. _What do you suggest you call him?_

Shiro squeezed his eyes shut and he thought. The names he thought of belonged to people he already knew, and he felt that would only make it more confusing. Then, his mind came up with a name and Shiro knew it was the right one instantly.

“Ryou,” he declared as he pointed at the clone. “I’ll call him Ryou.”

_Why that name in particular?_

Shiro grinned. “Thought you said you didn’t see the need for names. Why do you want to know?”

_I don’t see the need for them, but I am curious on your thought process for picking one._

Shiro shrugged. “It was my grandfather’s name.” He gave a bittersweet smile as Coran shoved the clone out the door. “And he always did joke he wished he had two of me growing up.”

 _I see,_ Black purred. _Ryou it is then._

Shiro nodded as he stood up to follow. “Right, let’s go. Don’t want to miss tonight’s show.”

_Do you think they’ll have Lance do another dance show on Red? That was amusing, even if Red didn’t agree._

Shiro chuckled and once again felt very glad to be a ghost right now.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Shiro kept a close eye on Ryou for the next few weeks. Thankfully, whatever influence Haggar had over him, she seemed to have gone quiet. The team went about their missions like normal, with Matt casually tagging alone now.

Shiro really wished he could talk to Matt and tell him how happy he was to see him alive, but it couldn’t be helped.

Then, the paladins and the other members of the collison decided to strike. Shiro held his breath during the entire operation, but it seemed to work until the trap on Naxzela was sprung. They barely managed to out of it alive, and that was only due to the surprise intervention of Prince Lotor.

Shiro thought they could breathe easily, until Matt revealed on what Keith almost did to save them all. Shiro had to sit in the corner and watch everyone hug him as they told him was never allowed to do something so crazy again.

Keith hugged them all back, and Shiro could see the boy’s hands were still shaking. Shiro ended up leaving the room so he could be alone with his thoughts.

Shiro couldn’t deny that, had he been in Keith’s position, he probably would and tried something similar. Yet, it still bothered him.

He went down the Black Lion’s hangar and sat in her cockpit. “I wish Keith would come home.” He ran a hand through his hair. “He was lucky Lotor came in the last second when he did.”

 _Risks unfortunately are common for war,_ Black commented.

“Yeah, but, I’m worried Keith is taking more risks than he usually would.” He folded his hands into his laps. He had read the reports over Ryou’s shoulder whenever Keith would send them and there was an unnerving pattern he kept noticing. Keith had way too many close calls for comfort and his luck could only hold out for so long.

He heard Black growl softly. _He is doing good work with them._

“Yes, but I’m worrying they’re having a negative effect on him.” He leaned forward and leaned on his hands. “The Blades of Marmora are very driven to destroying the empire and completing their mission, even if it means their lives.”

 _Yes, and Keith is very driven too,_ Black replied. _From what I’ve seen he always strives to do what is right._

“Yeah, but I’ve always worried he gets too driven, and the Blades take it to the extreme.” Shiro shook his head. “Keith cares so much for the people around him, but he has a hard time seeing that people care about him too. As a result, he goes charging in to protect someone and assume no one will be upset if something happens to him.”

 _Hmm...yes, I agree,_ Black said. _And you are worried working with the Blades is only encouraging this?_

“They’re powerful allies, but they’re not a warm and fuzzy group,” Shiro said.

 _They’re not Voltron,_ Black agreed with a purr.

Shiro gave a sad sigh as he rubbed his eyes. “No, they’re not.”

Whenever Shiro got his body back, he and Keith were going to have words. He just prayed Keith would still be around to hear them.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Shiro didn’t know if they could honestly trust Lotor. For all he knew, the Galra prince magically appearing out of nowhere and saving them to gain their trust was part of Haggar’s plan.

Despite that, the information he provided proved accurate. Shiro’s gut told him Lotor was being genuine with them on some level. Ryou seemed to share the same feeling, but he was being way more aggressive about it then Shiro expected.

The plan he provide to get Sam back was a decent plan, and it worked in the end. Yet, afterwards, Shiro couldn’t help but notice how many times Ryou would seem to automatically back up Lotor.

“He’s getting worse,” Shiro said slowly as he watched Ryou talk with Allura.

 _Yes,_ Black confirmed. _The power of that dark presence seems to have increased._

Shiro’s stomach lurched. “By any chance..does it increase when regarding Lotor?”

_Strangely, yes. It as if the witch wants us to assist Lotor?_

“That’s what I thought,” Shiro muttered, “but why?”

Last they checked, Zarkon wanted Lotor dead and Haggar had always followed what Zarkon desired. Lotor made it clear he held no sentiment for the woman, and if anything resented her very existence.

So, why would Haggar help him? 

“She must have some plan,” Shiro muttered, “and Ryou doesn’t even realize he’s playing right into it.”

 _Or the other paladins,_ Black replied. _Unfortunately, nothing has changed in our situation._

Shiro’s fists tightened. “I know, and I hate it.”

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080 

Ever since Shiro had escaped the Galra he had a hard time sleeping. Thus, it hadn’t surprised him that Ryou would often wake up from a nightmare. The guy had his memories after all. However, Shiro had began to wager it wasn’t the same kind of nightmares he had.

Shiro had gotten into a habit of keeping an eye on Ryou while he slept. For the last few nights, things seemed to have gotten worse.

Ryou would wake up, gasping for air as if he’d been close to drowning. He then would curl up into a ball on his bed as he grasp his head.

Shiro’s frown tightened as he hovered over him. Ryou shut his eyes as he massaged his head and whimpered. “Why can’t I get these headaches to stop?”

Shiro watched in full sympathy as Ryou reached for the case of pills he’d been using to try to subdue the headaches. They had worked for a bit, but Shiro betted they weren’t working anymore.

Ryou swallowed a pill and leaned over the edge of his bed while still holding his head.

“Is there anything you can do?” Shiro asked.

 _I’m trying, but it’s been becoming more difficult,_ Black replied.

Shiro reached out and patted Ryou’s shoulder. “We got to find a way to end this. What..if I possessed him again?”

Maybe if Shiro entered his mind he could break the link between Ryou and Haggar somehow.

 _The only possible way to even attempt it would be to do it when he’s awake and, as I mentioned before, I am fearful on what the consequences could be,_ Black growled. _We very well could make things worse._

Shiro sighed. “I know, but if something doesn’t change, we might not have any other choice.”

“Stop...why won’t you stop?” Ryou muttered as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Shiro’s eyes softened as he sat next to him. “This is my fault.”

Black gave a confused growl. _What made you reach the conclusion?_

“Haggar used my DNA to create him, and gave him my memories just so he could take my place,” Shiro said bitterly. “I’m the reason he was born and I’m the reason he’s in so much pain right now.”

 _No, that is Haggar’s doing,_ Black retorted as Ryou took deep breaths. _Ryou is innocent in this, but so are you. You have nothing to feel guilty over._

“Easier said than done,” Shiro muttered.

Ryou began to raised his head slightly, indicating his torment was lessening it’s hold on him. “I hate these so much,” Ryou whispered.

“I know,” Shiro replied, “and I promise you, I’m going to find a way to free you.”

As expected, Ryou didn’t respond but continue to grasp his head as he moaned in agony. Shiro found himself wrapping his arms around Ryou to hug him. “Hang in there, buddy. Hang in there.”

Shiro continued to hold him and prayed somehow Ryou could sense he wasn’t alone.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Shiro began to fear that nothing would ever change. Ryou began to argue with the team more about assisting Lotor in obtaining the throne. He jumped when Ryou snapped at them, especially at Lance. Things were escalating, all Shiro could do was be forced to sit and watch.

Yet, eventually his true chance for change came finally came in an way he never expected. Olkarion was attacked by a Galra commander. It was chaos. Vines were growing everywhere and trying to take over the capitol, while the Paladins tried to get rid of the source of the virus that was causing it.

Shiro rode along with Black behind Ryou and he screamed along with the others as they suddenly became trapped. Then, Ryou declared they should used their bond with Voltron to break free and they all put in their bayards to trigger it.

 _Shiro, it’s your chance!_ Black roared.

“What?” Shiro asked.

_Ryou’s bond isn’t strong enough, but you’ll be pulled in naturally! THIS IS YOUR CHANCE!_

Shiro didn’t quite understand, until suddenly he felt himself be pulled. There was nothingness. He couldn’t speak or move, but he heard voices.

“Shiro!” Everyone cried in unison. “Shiro!”

Shiro blinked as he felt his body be pulled and suddenly found himself standing in a what he somehow knew was the astral plane. Everyone was staring directly at him.

 _They can see me!_ He thought. 

His joy was short lived as each of his friends vanished from the plane one by one. 

_NO, NO!_ Shiro thought, but then saw Lance had still remained.

“Lance,” he called out as Lance turned to look at him for the first time in months. “Lance, listen to me! That’s not me with you! I’m stuck with the Black Lion!”

“What?!” Lance called out, but then Shiro felt his spirit be yanked away and once again he was in his ghostly state as the fight continued without him.

After the battle, Shiro sat as he watched the others enjoy the sunset, although he wasn’t in a celebrating mood.

“So close, I was so close,” Shiro muttered as he leaned his forehead against his knees.

 _He might have heard you,_ Black purred to comfort him.

Shiro scoffed. “I doubt it.” He leaned his back against Voltron. “No one heard me.”

His chance, his one chance was gone, and he blew it. There was no way-

“Hey, Shiro. What were you trying to tell me in that void thing earlier?”

Shiro’s head sprang upward. His eyes widened as he looked over to Lance. No way...had Lance actually heard him?

“What do you mean?” Ryou asked.

“You were shouting at me,” Lance continued as he looked confused, “but I couldn’t hear you.”

Shiro held his breath. He heard him. Not all that he had shouted, but Lance had heard him.

Ryou frowned. “I don’t know. Things went dark there for a second.” He offered Lance a smile. “But good work today. Sorry I yelled at you earlier.”

Lance gave a smile, but still seemed bothered.

Shiro swallowed as he took a deep breath and felt the a spark of hope flicker inside.


	5. Chapter 5

“We should be arriving at Kral Zera soon,” Ryou announced as the planet came into view.

Lotor narrowed his eyes as he gave a nod. “We should be arriving just as the ceremony is about to start.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Which means there won’t be much time for them to protest me taking part.”

Shiro tapped his fingers against his elbow as he watched Lotor closely. He really wish he could tell if Lotor was on their side or not. The fact that Ryou seemed to get those headaches more to be on Lotor’s side was questionable.

Shiro did not like that Ryou decided to go against the team’s decision. “Although, I have pressured them into things they didn’t agree with at first like with Ulaz,” Shiro muttered. “Still, that was still with them knowing we were going there. Heading to Kral Zera without the others knowing is dangerous.”

 _Perhaps Lotor can win this with no trouble,_ the Black Lion commented.

Shiro narrowed his eyes as he watched Lotor peer over Ryou’s shoulder. “I wish it were that easy, but my gut says otherwise.”

Lotor turned his gaze back to Ryou. “Is your head still bothering you? I recall you complaining about it before we left.”

Ryou gave a small smile. “No, it’s gotten better once I climbed into the Black Lion.”

“Curious,” Lotor muttered. “Perhaps your bond with the Black Lion eases it.”

Shiro narrowed his eyes. That could be it, or it could be Haggar lessened her hold because Ryou was assisting Lotor. Uless, Haggar had increased it to prevent Lotor from going and the Black Lion’s bond was subduing it. Frankly, it was hard to tell.

Shiro rubbed his eyes. “I just like to voice to the both of you this is a risky idea,” he said aloud, but expected he remained ignored.

“Once again, Shiro, I do appreciate you assisting me,” Lotor spoke to Ryou as he leaned against the back of his seat. “It can not have been easy to go against your team like this.”

Ryou sighed. “I don’t like it either, but sometimes a leader has to make difficult decisions and you gaining control over the Galra empire will help us in the long run.”

“I’m not so certain,” Shiro remarked darkly as he glared with full suspicion at Lotor.

“Indeed,” Lotor said as he stood up by his side, “and it would appear we have arrived.”

Ryou nodded as the platform came into view and the Black Lion landed. “Good luck,” he said.

Lotor gave a smile as he reached for his sword. “If there is one thing I have learned in my long life,” he said as he headed for the exit, “is that you make your own luck.”

“That’s one thing we can agree on,” Shiro remarked darkly and shook his head. 

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Shiro felt he had been proven half right. Lotor did indeed become emperor, yet them arriving without consulting the others had proven to be a mistake. They had no idea the Blade of Marmora were also there and had decided to try to take out all the Galra generals at once.

They were just lucky Keith was able to step in and save them all before the bombs went off. Despite the insanity of the whole ordeal, Lotor managed to take over Zarkon’s throne officially. It was at least one ball in their court. Although, Shiro still didn’t know if it was Haggar’s intention or not since she made it clear Lotor shouldn’t be there and had wanted Sendak to claim the throne. 

It was confusing, nevermind that the idea of Sendak being the emperor was a rather scary idea in itself. Shiro felt some relief they didn’t have that on their current plate as well.

Not long after, Lotor invited the Paladins to Zarkon’s old headquarters. Since the Black Lion was in the castle and wasn’t too far away, Shiro found he was able to tag along with the group.

He debated about going with Allura and Lotor, but he knew the princess could handle herself if there was trouble, and Ryou was safe with Coran. Besides, the second Pidge, Lance and Hunk declared they should have some ‘fun’ he knew there would be trouble.

He was right. Shiro had to wonder if they had pulled any similar stunts while attending the Garrison. If they had, he been amazed the Garrison was still standing when they returned to Earth.

Shiro buried his face into his hands as he watched the current chaos play before him.. “Remind me to never leave those three alone together.”

 _On the contrary,_ Black growled with amusement. _I would encourage it. That race between Lance the robot was rather entertaining._

Shiro scowled as the robot sentry called out from his position from the front of the robeat coffin. “We’ve been over this already, let’s light this candle. Woo.”

“Do you think Lotor would mind us firing the robeast coffin?” Hunk asked.

“He might not, but I do,” Shiro grumbled as he hovered above them.

“Come on,” the robot sentry replied, “I’ve always wanted to see the stars.”

“And now you will!” Lance declared as he slammed the button.

“See you later Paladudes! WEEEEE,” the robot cried out as the ship launched.

Shiro narrowed his eyes. “We are going to have words when I get back,” he grumbled to them.

 _Yes, tell them to do this more often,_. Black growled as the ship left a strange trail of glitter behind. _I am fairly certain we could do something similar on the castle._

“Don’t enable them,” Shiro commented dryly and yet found himself saluting along with Pidge, Lance and Hunk.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080

After a couple of days, Allura announced they would be flying with Lotor to find a mystical land called Oriande. Shiro didn’t agree it was a good idea since Haggar was still controlling Ryou, but he didn’t get a vote.

And the whole adventure had been far too close to comfort. When the ship lost power, all the paladins could do was sit and wait for Lotor and Allura to return. Shiro didn’t like it one bit, but he couldn’t do anything to change the situation.

When Lance was getting on Pidge’s nerves, Ryou took him out and Shiro ended up following them and he was rather glad he did.

“Lance, let me ask you something,” Ryou spoke. “Do you remember on Olkarion you asked me about talking to you from inside Voltron?”

Shiro raised his head from where he had been sitting. They hadn’t talked about Shiro yelling at Lance since it happened. Honestly, Shiro was beginning to fear Lance decided it wasn’t anything, but the fact Ryou was bringing it up... _Oh boy._

Lance looked up with interest. “Yeah?”

“What happened there?” Ryou looked a bit nervous. “I can’t remember any of it.”

Shiro swallowed as he looked to Lance.

“We were all in some kind of mystical voltron mind space and you were yelling something, but I couldn’t hear you.” Lance frowned. “Are you okay?”

 _No, he’s not,_ Shiro thought silently as he looked back to Ryou.

“I don’t know...my head,” Ryou replied. “I’m just feeling so confused. It’s like…”

Lance narrowed his eyes in concern. “What?”

Ryou paused. “Like I’m not myself.”

Shiro tensed as he watch the pair of them stand in silence before Lance suggested it was lack of oxygen and he should sit down. Shiro sat with them, never removing his eyes off of Ryou.

 _He’s starting to suspect,_ Black growled.

“Can’t blame him,” Shiro muttered as he pressed his lips together, “but I’m worried.”

 _About what?_ Black asked.

“If Ryou is beginning to suspect something is wrong with him,” Shiro grasped his hands together, “how high is the chance Haggar is going to pull something to prevent it from being exposed?”

Haggar wouldn’t want to lose her puppet and if she suspect anyone was onto her, she wouldn’t hesitate to eliminate that person.

 _Dangerously high,_ Black commented. _Lance needs to realizes what is happening before she does._

Shiro nodded as he looked over to Lance, felt sudden regret for crying out to him. He had put his friend into a risky position and he had no way of preventing him getting hurt. If anything happened to Lance it was on his head.

“Please stay safe,” Shiro whispered both to Lance and to Ryou.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Hunk leaned against his hand from his end of the couch as he narrowed his eyes disapprovingly. “You know, when I said I wanted to watch a movie to relax, I was thinking more of a comedy.”

“But _Space Raiders Invade_ is a classic,” Pidge argued as she paused the movie.

Lance turned his head from his seat on the other end. “Oh, yeah, and the part where the crew almost dies due to lack of oxygen on the ship is totally something we needed to see.”

“Do have to agree with them,” Shiro commented from where he hovered above the couch. “Bit too soon, Pidge.”

“It’s only for like five minutes,” Pidge argued.

Coran chuckled. “Are you all certain this isn’t a comedy?” He pointed to the screen. “Because those ship designs alone are just hilarious! They remind me of the kind of ships Allura use to draw as a child.

Pidge pouted and sighed as she rose and went to change the movie on her laptop. “Fine, we’ll change the movie.”

Shiro watched them, feeling glad they had all made it back from Oriande in one piece. They had just made it out of there with the skin of their teeth. 

“How about..” Pidge clicked her tongue as she looked through her list of movies on her computer. “ _Monster Rampage_?”

“A horror film?” Lance asked as he pointed to Hunk. “Do you want Hunk to be paranoid for the next week?”

“I don’t get paranoid,” Hunk insisted as he tapped his fingers together, “I..just become more cautious.”

“Dude, I was with you when you saw _Coraline_. You haven’t looked at a button the same way since.”

“Hey, you can’t blame me! That was just mega creepy.”

“He’s not wrong,” Shiro commented and shivered. That movie had freaked him out as a kid too.

“Fine, no horror,” Pidge retorted and paused. “ _Battle of the Clones_?”

Hunk paused. “Yeah...I guess that would be okay.” 

Coran arched an eyebrow. “Is there a reason for your hesitation?”

Hunk sighed. “Naw, I’m just being nit picky for that one.” He pointed to Pidge’s laptop. “In that one, part of the plot is that the main character doesn’t clue into the fact his best friend had been replaced with a clone?” He tossed his hands up. “I mean, it’s just frustrating! How can he not figure that out?”

Shiro narrowed his eyes as he looked over. “Gee, Hunk, I have no idea,” he said in a dark tone.

Pidge rolled her eyes as she sat back down. “Um, because it’s a clone? The point of it is that they’re an exact copy of the original person.”

“Yeah, sure DNA wise,” Hunk argued, “but it’s not like you can copy a person’s memories. A clone would be born a blank slate.”

Coran grasped his chin. “Well, it’s not entirely impossible.”

All heads turned to Coran, including Shiro’s.

“What do you mean?” Lance asked as he frowned.

Coran set his hand back in his lap as he took on a more solemn expression. “During the war, there were discussions of possibly cloning Altean soldiers.”

“Whoa, really?” Pidge asked as she sat on the floor in front of him.

“We were losing soldiers everyday, and cloning would provide more in a short amount of time,” Coran continued as Shiro flew closer. “Course, as Hunk stated, they wouldn’t be born with any knowledge or experience like our regular soldiers. So, there were theories of how we could implant other soldiers’ memories into them.”

“That’s creepy,” Hunk replied and then leaned back. “Granted, King Alfor was able to upload his own memories into the castle.”

“Exactly,” Coran continued as he shut his eyes and waved his hand. “Course, that was directly into a machine. Bit more tricky to installed them into a living being, but it didn’t matter since King Alfor shut down the idea.”

“How come?” Pidge asked.

Coran leaned forward. “Why else? It’s not very ethical to create a living being for the sole reason of fighting for you and then implating it with memories that weren’t their own.” He shook his head. “I mean, what kind of person would perform that kind of experiment?”

“I can name a few,” Shiro said darkly. He then glanced over and raised an eyebrow. Lance was quiet, with his mouth hanging open as he stared off into space.

Pidge shivered. “Yeah, that does sound creepy...Lance, you alright?”

Lance awoke from his thoughts and gave a shaky smile. “Oh, yeah, sorry.”

Shiro kept frowning as Pidge stood up. “Alright, maybe not _Battle of the Clones_.” She went through her computer and pointed to the screen. “How about just _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_?”

Hunk blinked as he tilted his head. “You have that on your laptop?”

Pidge blushed. “It was my favorite movie when I was 6, okay?”

Hunk laughed. “Yeah, sure, let’s watch that.”

Lance suddenly got up and tucked his hands into his pockets. “You guys go ahead and start,” he chewed his bottom lip. “I..just remembered there’s something I need to check on.”

Coran looked concerned, but gave a nod. “Alright, but feel free to fetch us if you need to.”

“Sure,” Lance said as he exited the room.

Shiro floated back on the ground. Was it nothing? No, that experisson that Lance had didn’t mean nothing. “They were just talking about clones,” Shiro muttered and then his eyes widened. “Wait..no, he didn’t realize-”

He cut himself off as he phased through the next few walls and caught up Lance in the hallway. He kept staring at the floor like he was deep in thought until he reached the door to the armoury.

Lance tapped his foot as he chewed his bottom lip until he finally growled at himself and tugged at his hair. “Man, what am I thinking? I’m being paranoid.”

Shiro wrinkled his brow as Lance began to walk away, then paused and then entered the armoury. 

“Shiro would want me to be prepared,” Lance muttered as he reached for his bayard and tucked it under his coat. He then sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “Man, I’m hoping I’m mega wrong about this.”

“About what?” Shiro asked.

Quietly, Lance left and then headed straight to the kitchen where Ryou sat drinking some tea and reading a tablet.

Lance hovered at the door before he took a deep breath and gave Ryou a small wave. “Hey, man...got a sec?”

Ryou glanced up and tucked the tablet aside. “Sure, I’m just reviewing reports.” He took one more sip of his tea as Lance sat next to him. “What’s up?”

“That’s what I’m wondering,” said Shiro as he floated closer.

Lance anxiously drummed his fingers against his knee. “Well, you know..you told me earlier how you said your head has been bothering you..and you don’t feel like yourself?”

Shiro froze.

Ryou blinked and gave a slow nod. “Yeah, but like you said it was probably the lack of oxygen.”

“Yeah..about that,” Lance said as he rubbed his neck. “It does seem you have been having a lot of headaches lately.”

Ryou shifted uncomfortably. “Not that many.”

“Dude, we’ve all noticed,” Lance said as he touched his arm. “We haven’t said anything since we know you like to keep that stuff private but...I’m getting worried.”

Ryou forced a smile. “Thanks, but it’s really nothing. It’s just me whining if you’ve heard me.”

Lance arched an eyebrow. “It’s not whining, and I should know since I’m the master of whining.” He pointed to himself. “My brothers and sisters can verify that, but with you..it might be something else.”

Ryou narrowed his eyes as he rubbed his head and Shiro floated closer. “What do you mean?”

“It is rather weird that you can’t remember what you said to me when we were in the void space,” Lance continued. “What if the Galra did something to you when you got captured?”

Shiro swallowed. “Oh boy.”

Ryou’s eyes widened slightly, but then he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. “No, we know they didn’t do anything. Coran examined me throughly.”

“Physically wise, yeah, but not mentally,” Lance said as he pointed to his own head. “What if they did something to your mind?”

Ryou’s hands tightened into fists. “I can’t see that being likely.”

“It’s worth double checking though,” Lance said as he rose. “What if we hook your mind up to examine your memories like we did with Sendak? Coran might be able to detect if there’s anything weird going on.”

Shiro hovered closer as Ryou rubbed his forehead and waved Lance away. “Maybe..but I’m fine, Lance.”

Lance’s face hardened as he stood up. “We don’t have to rush it, but let me just go get Coran-”

“I said no, Lance!” Ryou snapped as he seized Lance’s wrist.

Lance stared wide eye in confusion as he locked onto Ryou’s hand. Ryou’s body shook until suddenly the anger melted form his face and Ryou stared in horror at what he was doing. He instantly let go of Lance and took his hand back like he was afraid it would bite him.

“Lance...I’m sorry,” he massage his forehead. “I..I don’t know why I did that.”

“Oh no,” said Shiro. “Lance, get out of here now.”

Lance shook off the shock and determination replaced it. “Okay, we are definitely getting Coran.”

Ryou opened his mouth, but clamped it shut as he held his head. “N..no, we don’t need him-”

“No arguing out of this, fearless leader,” Lance said as he turned to go. “Just stay here and I’ll-”

“Lance, look out!” Shiro cried.

Ryou jumped with a wild look in his eyes as he ran around Lance and held his fist up to punch. Lance yelped and ducked. Ryou’s cybernetic arm barely missed Lance’s head as his fist smashed into the wall.

“That was too close,” Shiro whispered.

Lance looked stunned as Ryou gradually pulled his arm back. “Dude,” Lance whispered, “what the hell?”

“I..I don’t know,” Ryou muttered as he gripped his arm. “I didn’t want-” 

Suddenly, Ryou screamed as he gripped his head with both of his hands. “No..no, I won’t do it,” he whispered.

Shiro looked on with horror. It was Haggar’s doing. It had to be.

Lance rushed to Ryou’s side. “Shiro! Hold on, I’ll-”

“No!” Ryou held up an arm as he grasped his head with the other. “Lance...get out of here. I..I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I am not leaving you,” Lance declared.

“No, listen to him,” Shiro cried. “You need to go.”

Ryou took rapid deep breaths as tears streamed down his face. “Go...please...I...I can’t control...myself!” He screamed again. Lance reached out to him, but the Ryou’s eyes opened and he charged to attack.

Lance brought out his bayard, and barely managed to form a sword in time to block him.

“Shiro, snap out of it!” Lance yelled as he struggled to push him back. “I..I don’t know what’s happening to you, but you can fight it!”

Shiro flew closer and paled. All reason were gone from Ryou’s eyes. They were empty and full of rage like Shiro had seen from opponents from his time in the battle ring.

Lance grunted as Ryou shoved him back against the table, with his face only inches away from Ryou’s.

“Shiro, please,” Lance begged.

“CORAN ATTACK!”

Coran jumped from behind and tackled Ryou to the ground.

“Where did you come from?! Shiro called out, but not complaining.

Still gripping his sword, Lance caught his breath as Ryou flipped Coran to his back. The Altean used both of his hands to hold back Ryou’s fist. Lance ran and kicked Ryou off of Coran. 

“Thanks, Lance,” Coran said as he got up and got into a fighting position.

“I should be thanking you,” Lance said as they both watched Ryou climb back to his feet. “How did you know I was in trouble?”

“I merely came to check up on you when I heard the commotion,” Coran said. “What is wrong with Shiro?”

“I don’t know,” Lance said as Ryou collected himself. “Something’s controlling him- Look out!”

He shoved Coran away as Ryou attacked again. Lance blocked, ducked and then swiped the sword at Ryou’s arm only for the clone to grip it with his hands.

“No, no,” Shiro breathed. _If anything happens to Lance, I’ll never forgive myself._

Coran looked ready to strike again, but then Ryou released the sword.

“No,” Ryou whispered as he gripped his head and staggered back. “No! NO! I won’t hurt them!”

“Shiro?” Lance asked as Coran rushed to his side.

“NO! YOU CAN’T MAKE ME!” Ryou screamed like he was being stabbed and crumbled to the ground. “Make it stop, make it stop,” he whimpered.

Shiro floated closer, his hands tightening into fists. “Black, I’m going to possess him.”

 _Shiro, we don’t know what will happen,_ Black growled.

“We don’t have a choice,” Shiro declared as watched Coran rush over to Ryou. “Ryou’s fighting for his sanity and he’s going to lose at this rate.”

The Black Lion was silent, but then she spoke. _Do it, but be careful._

Shiro sat next to Ryou, cringing as he heard him whimper and touched his forehead. Upon contact, Shiro felt himself instantly be pulled in.

At first, he thought he failed and saw nothing but darkness around him until he saw his hands. Everything around him was dark, the walls, the ground and even the sky above him. Nothing but darkness. Shiro took a step and was started as a riple went through the floor as if he had stepped into a large puddle.

“This is different,” Shiro muttered, but tossed his thought aside as he heard Ryou scream.

“Ryou!” He called out. “Where are you?!”

Ryou didn’t answer, but glanced to his right, and saw his double kneeling on the floor still clutching his head.

“Make it stop,” he begged, “please, make it stop.”

Shiro ran and halted once he reached him. Ryou didn’t raise his head as Shiro kneeled and placed his hands on Ryou’s shoulders.

“Ryou? Ryou, can you hear me?” Shiro asked.

Ryou breathed heavily, but gradually he raised his head and his eyes widened upon seeing SHiro.

“What?” he muttered. “Who are- Why do you look like me?” He gasped again as he held his head again. “Stop, just stop already.”

“Ryou, listen,” Shiro said in a comforting tone, “it’s going to be okay. I’m here to help you.”

Although, Shiro didn’t know how to do that. He had to break the link Haggar had over him, but how-

 _Shiro,_ Black growled, _behind Ryou._

Shiro rose and looked over his twin. A speck of silver caught his eye. Extending his hand out, Shiro moved around Ryou and as he saw a thin thread dangling from Ryou’s neck. Shiro’s hand hovered over it, but he didn’t touch it, fearful it could make Ryou’s pain worse if he did.

“What is this?” Shiro muttered.

“W-what?” Ryou asked as he glanced behind. “What are you looking at?”

 _It’s Haggar’s link,_ Black growled. _If you follow it you may find the source of Haggar’s control over him._

“Why can’t I break it here?” Shiro said as he gently picked up the thread. “It be faster than following it.”

“Following what?” Ryou snapped before another moan escaped his lips.

 _It’s too close to Ryou,_ Black growled. _It could hurt him as a result._

Shiro nodded as he dropped the thread and placed a hand on Ryou’s shoulder. “Listen, I’m going to see if I can stop the pain.” Shiro went to move, but Ryou’s grabbed him by the arm in desperation. 

“Please,” Ryou begged, “don’t leave me.”

Shiro swallowed, wishing he could just stay. “I won’t be long,” he promised as he gently removed Ryou’s hand. “I’ll be right back. I promise.”

Ryou opened his mouth, but shut it as he screamed again. “Please...hurry,” he whispered as he grasped his head.

Shiro didn’t waste a second. He picked up his pace and followed the thread. After a few moments, Shiro was left alone with nothing but the darkness and the shining thread as his only guide. He began to wonder just how long exactly he’d been running when a mirror appeared before him.

Shiro slowed his pace as he saw the thread lead directly into the glass. His eyes hardened as he drew closer and then froze as he peered within. Haggar’s face was on the other side, scowling as she yelled at the top of her lungs.

“End them!” she screamed. “End both of them now, Kuron!”

Shiro’s fists tightened as he stared into the mirror. “Black, can I free Ryou from here?”

 _I truly don’t know for certain,_ Black growled, _but I believe your best chance is to destroy that mirror._

“Agreed,” Shiro said as he began to step closer. “Suggestions?”

 _I’ll lend you the power,_ Black growled, _and you take care of the rest._

Shiro nodded as he stopped in front of the mirror. He almost laughed when Haggar ceased her yelling and blinked stunned at Shiro.

“What?” Her eyes narrowed. “What is-”

Shiro’s cybernetic arm began to glow. He could feel the Black Lion’s power coursing through it. “I’m only going to say this once,” he raised his fist, “ stay out of his head!”

Shiro flung his fist forward. Haggar stagger backwards right before Shiro’s hand smashed into the mirror. Cracks formed and then grew rapidly. Before Shiro could pull back his hand, the mirror shattered and the pieces vanished as they landed on the ground.

The end of the Ryou’s thread continued to float in the air like it was searching for a new anchor.

The glowing on Shiro’s arm faded as he looked back to where he knew Ryou was waiting. “Did it work?”

 _It would appear so,_ Black replied. _I can no longer sense the witch._

Shiro smiled in relief. They did it. “Good, now let’s-”

Suddenly, Ryou’s thread wrapped itself around Shiro’s arm and tightened itself. Shiro scrambled to yank it off, but if felt like he was trying to lift steel.

“What’s going on?!”

_Ryou’s spirit is attaching itself to you!_

“What does that mean?” Shiro said and then gasped. He suddenly felt very light and dizzy.

 _Brace yourself!_ Black exclaimed.

Shiro wanted to, but found all he could do was fall back and let the ground below catch him as he shut his eyes.

He felt nothing, but then felt a pair of hands holding his head. 

“Shiro? Shiro?” 

He could hear Lance and felt his legs twitch. His whole body felt like it was made of lead.

“Shiro?” Lance called again. “Can you hear me?”

Shiro groaned and forced his eyes to open despite them feeling they were glued shut.

Lance was hovered over him. His eyes wide with worry. “Shiro?”

“Lance?” Shiro said and then froze. “Wait…” He reached and touched Lance’s cheek. To his amazement his hand didn’t slip through. “I can feel you.”

Lance raised an eyebrow as his frown deepened. “Yes?”

Shiro was close to crying as he sat up. “And...and you can see me?”

“Um...yes?” Lance said sounding more confused. “What is-”

Shiro engulfed him into a hug. He was close to sobbing as he smiled and laughed hysterically. “You can see me,” Shiro cried in relief. “You can see me!”

He was back! Shiro didn’t understand how, but he was back!

“Y-yeah,” Lance said as he returned the hug, but wasn’t as tight as Shiro’s. “I can see both of you.”

Shiro paused, let go of Lance and tilted his head. “Both of us?”

Lance pointed and Shiro looked over his shoulder. Ryou was currently unconscious as Coran was inspecting him. Shiro also saw Ryou’s hair had turned completely white. 

_Betting that’s my fault,_ Shiro thought as he let broke free of Lance. _Black did warn of consequences...I just hoped that’s all I did._

“He’s breathing,” Coran replied as he looked equally confused as Lance did. “And it seems whatever was hurting him has stopped.”

Shiro rubbed his neck. “It should have since I took care of it.”

Haggar wasn’t in control anymore, which meant no more of those headaches if their assumptions were correct.

Lance clapped his hands to regain Shiro’s attention. “Alright, what the quiznack is going on here? One minute ago, you were fighting yourself and screaming, then suddenly your hair turns white and boom!” He tossed his hands up in the air. “Now there’s two of you!” 

“Calm down,” Shiro tried as he held up his hands, “I can explain.”

Lance’s eyes widened and he reeled back. “Oh, man, is this one of those situations where a person got split into their good and evil half!” He pointed at Shiro. “Are you the evil half?!” 

Shiro blinked and laughed. “Yes, Lance and my first evil plan is to destroy your high score on your video game.”

“What?!” Lance squeaked, but then saw the grin on Shiro’s face and narrowed his eyes. “Oh, ha, ha, very funny.” He growled. “But I still want an explanation, dude!”

“Same for the rest of us.”

Everyone’s heads turn to see Allura, Lotor and the other paladins standing behind her.

“We..heard a commotion and came to investigate,” Lotor continued as he looked to Shiro and then to Ryou. “Is there one?”

“There is,” Shiro said with a tired smile, “and it’s a LONG one.”


	6. Chapter 6

Once they had transported Ryou to the infirmary, and Coran confirmed he was stable just unconscious, the group moved into the next room over. The next hour was spent with Shiro explaining everything that had occurred from the moment hte battle with Zarkon was over to how he was back with them.

Everyone, including Lotor, starred speechless as he finished his tale.

“Whoa,” Pidge breathed. “So...you were with us the whole time? But we couldn’t see you? At all?”

Shiro shook his head. “I can’t begin to tell you how frustrating that was.”

“Oh man,” Lance muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. “Keith is going to flip when he hears this.”

“I must say that is quite an incredible tale,” Lotor said as he crossed his arm. “I had no idea the Black Lion contain such power.”

Shiro narrowed his eyes at Lotor, but quietly averted his gaze. He still didn’t know what he thought of the prince. He didn't’ have hard evidence to prove he was an enemy to them, but nothing for the opposite either.

If Haggar controlling Ryou was part of his plan, he was certainly a good actor in pretending he didn’t know about it. Heck, he still didn’t understand why Haggar was wanting Ryou to support Lotor. It was probably best to keep that information quiet until Lotor was out of earshot.

“But..but how are you back here in non-ghost form?,” Hunk said as he gestured to Shiro.

Shiro sat in a chair as he stared at his hands. “I don’t know.”

_I do,_ Black spoke in his head. _When Ryou’s spirit attached itself to you, it pulled your spirit back out with it._

“Huh,” Shiro muttered as he rubbed his neck. “I guess that makes sense.” Although, Shiro did wonder if Ryou’s spirit attaching to him had any other side effects he didn’t know about yet.

The others frowned in confusion at him.

“Um...what makes sense?” Coran asked.

Shiro looked up and blushed. “Oh..sorry, was talking to the Black Lion. Forgot you guys can’t hear that.”

Shiro had gotten so use of speaking and having the others not respond to him. That was going to take some readjustment.

“Right,” Hunk said as he stepped closer. “But, just to clarify, you were with us the whole time?” He poked his fingers together. “As in you saw everything?”

“Oh yeah,” Shiro said as he raised an eyebrow and stared straight at him. “Paladudes.”

Hunk, Pidge and Lance all paled at once as they sheepishly glanced to each other.

“You..were with us..for that part?” Pidge asked as she gave a sheepish smile.

“Yup,” Shiro said with a smirk. 

Hunk coughed. “Um...we can explain-”

Shiro held up his hand. “No, no you really can’t since the robot sentry spoke volumes alone.”

Lance gave a nervous chuckle. “Um..in our defense it was the robot’s idea?”

“What are you talking about?” Allura asked.

Shiro shot them one more look for fun before turning to Allura. “Nothing.” He ran a hand through his hair. He was back. He still couldn’t believe it. He glanced up and smiled at the blue paladin. “Anyway, Lance, I can’t thank you enough.”

Lance tilted his head and pointed to himself. “Me? What did I do?”

“You heard me from the void and gave me the best chance of coming home,” he said as he frowned. Although, he still had regrets on how much danger it had put Lance in.

Lance scratched his cheeks and blushed. “You’re welcome, but I didn’t do that much.”

“No, you did,” Shiro argued. “Way more than-”

“Pardon for the interruption,” Lotor said as he narrowed his eyes, “but perhaps it is best to save the deserved ‘thank yous’ once we have decided on what to do.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“I believe Lotor is referring to the ‘other you’ that is currently in the next room,” Coran said as he raised a finger. “What should we do about him?”

“That is a good question,” Allura said as she crossed her arms over her chest, “I still can not believe Haggar was using him to spy on us.”

Lotor’s face darkened. “I can wholeheartedly.” The wrinkles in his forehead puckered as he shook his head. “Haggar had used a similar tactic on my general Narti and I did not realize until it was too late.” He raised his head and looked to Shiro with relief on his face. “I am glad you did not have to resort to what I had to do to stop it.”

Shiro gave a grim frown. Lotor didn’t say what he had to do, but considering Narti had never been seen among his other former generals, he could imagine on what that solution was.

“So, what do we do then?” Pidge said as she sat down. “Lock the clone Shiro up?”

Shiro choked. “Lock him up? Why?”

Pidge jumped, looking surprised by the question. “Why? Shiro, he pretend to be you for the last few months.” Her grip tightened on her arm. “He lied to us and has just been using us the whole time.”

“Yeah, but he only did that because he believed he was actually Shiro,” Hunk spoke up as he looked to Shiro. “I mean, that’s what you said, right? He has your memories?”

Shiro nodded and looked to Pidge. “I get why you don’t want to trust him, but he wasn’t lying intentionally.”

“But he did attack Lance,” Allura spoke up in a firm tone.

“Only because Haggar forced him,” Lance said as he raised his hand. “It was clear from the get go the guy was doing everything he could to fight it.”

“I can vouch for this,” Coran said as he placed a hand on Allura’s shoulder. “From what I saw, he was doing everything he could to not harm Lance.”

“But are we certain he is no longer under the witch’s control,” Lotor said as he grasped his chin. “He could strike again-”

“He won’t,” Shiro snapped as he stepped towards him. “You have both my word and the Black Lion’s if mine isn’t good enough.” He sighed and looked over his team. “I get it this is a lot to take in, but he’s a victim in all of this as much as I am. He-”

Shiro heard movement behind him. He spun around just as he heard feet ran from the door. 

_Oh would that...Ryou! Oh, quiznack!_

Shiro cursed before he ran, slammed the button to open the door and dashed out into the hall. He made it just in time to see Ryou run around the corner.

“Wait!” Shiro exclaimed and raced to catch up. “Ryou, come back!”

His twin didn’t respond as he ran and started to make his way towards the hangar where the spare transport ship was.

Shiro grunted as he picked up his pace just as Ryou reached the door. He pressed his hand on the door to activate it and barely got his foot in before Shiro pounced on him and tackled him to the ground.

“Let me go!” Ryou cried as he struggled to get free.

“We need to talk!” Shiro yelled back as he pin him.

“No, we don’t!” Ryou screamed back. “I’m not putting the team at risk!”

Shiro froze as he stared at him baffled. “What?”

“I’m a danger to everyone!” Ryou snapped as he resisted less and less. “I heard everything! I’m just Haggar’s puppet! I’m not...I’m not…” Tears welled up in his eyes before he shut them and turned his head to the side. “I’m not the real Shiro.”

Shiro’s face softened as he climbed off. “No, you’re not and I’m sorry for that.”

Ryou gave a bitter laugh. “You’re sorry? Why are you apologizing to a guy that tried to steal your life?”

“Because I’m the reason you’re here,” Shiro said as he pulled Ryou up. “Haggar used my DNA and my memories to create you to use you like a tool. It’s all my fault.”

Ryou stared at him in shock and shook his head. “Of course you blame yourself,” he grumbled as he scrubbed his face with his hand. “That’s a bad habit of yours.”

“And yours too I’m betting,” Shiro replied back as he rubbed his neck. “Look, it’s clear to me you’re a victim in all of this as much as I am.”

“Doesn’t change the face that I attacked Lance,” Ryou said as he buried his face into his hands. “I..I didn’t want to do it, but I lost control and...and..”

Ryou’s body shook. Shiro debated if he should approach and in the end found himself wrapping his arms around him.

“That wasn’t your fault, that was Haggar,” Shiro told him as softly as he could, “but I took care of it.”

Ryou shook his head. “I still don’t get how you did that.”

Shiro frowned as he raised his head. “You don’t remember seeing me in your mind?”

Ryou bit his lower lip. “I..I remember hearing a voice saying they were going to help me, and the Black Lion growing a lot, but...no I don’t.”

Shiro frowned, but then nodded. “Probably hard to see it in your own head, but I found the link Haggar made and destroyed it.” He held up a fist. “Wish I took a picture on the look on her face when I did it.”

Ryou glanced and gave a crooked smile. “How..how are you so calm about all of this?” He wrapped his arms as he hugged himself. “I’m trying so hard not to freak out.”

_You already did when you ran,_ Shiro thought but kept that thought quiet. “I’ve know about this for a lot longer than you. Believe me, it wasn’t easy for me to get a grip on either.” He placed both of his hands on Ryou’s shoulders. “But I know you belong here. You don’t have to go anywhere.”

Ryou shook his head. “No, I do. The team-”

“If it’s the others’ safety you’re worried about all the more reason to stay,” Shiro argued, “Haggar knows I broke her control over you. If she knew you ran off, don’t you think she would jump at the chance to get her hands back on you.” Shiro poked at Ryou’s forehead. “Especially for all the knowledge you have know. The Paladins, the Blade of Marmora, the Collision, everything.”

Considering Haggar had been listening for a long while, there was probably a lot she already knew, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t more she couldn’t gain if she captured Ryou.

Ryou opened and then slowly shut his mouth. “I..I suppose, but,” he squeezed his eyes shut. “The team won’t trust me again.”

“I trust you,” Shiro said, “and if they can learn to trust Lotor, they can trust you, Ryou.”

Ryou’s frown disappear as he looked up. “Wait..Ryou?”

Shiro suddenly blushed as he cleared his throat. “Right...sorry, but..that’s what I’ve been calling you for the last few months.” He gave a shaky smile. “I mean..it felt weird to call you ‘Shiro’?”

“So...you named me after Grandpa,” Ryou then bit his lower lip, “I mean..your grandfather.”

“If he was here, he would consider you a grandson too,” Shiro said softly. “He always did wish there were two of me? Remember that?”

Ryou blinked and gave a small laugh. “Yeah...I do.”

“Shiro!” Lance called out as he and the others caught up to them. He glanced to Shiro and then his eyes softened as he looked to Ryou. “Is..everything, okay?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Shiro said as he rose and helped Ryou to his feet. “We were just having a chat.”

“I see,” Allura said as she stepped forward. “May I ask what about?”

“About if I should stay here or not,” Ryou said as he moved past Shiro and looked to the others. “I’m...I’m sorry. I never meant to pretend-”

“Hey, we know, dude,” Lance said as he stepped forward. “And you couldn’t have been pretending if you didn’t know.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that I deceived you all and put you in danger,” Ryou continued and he swallowed. “If you want me to leave or lock me up in a cell, I’ll understand.”

Shiro’s eyes hardened and was fully prepared to jump to his defense, but he kept his mouth shut as he looked to the others. He would speak up if he had too, but forcing his way wouldn’t make Ryou feel any better.

Allura’s face was unreadable as she glanced to the others and gave a nod. “You are welcome to stay and you are hardly our prisoner.” She approached him. “With that said, I would like you to let us fully examine you to ensure there isn’t anything else we should be concerned about.”

Ryou let out a breath he’d been holding in. “Honestly, I was going to ask you to do so if you hadn’t.”

“Well, let’s get that out of the way then,” Coran as he placed a hand on his shoulder. “But don’t worry it shouldn’t take long...um…” He scratched his head. “What should we call you?”

“That’s a good question,” Hunk asked. “I mean, at least your hair is white so we can tell a difference between you and Shiro, but be weird to call you ‘Shiro’ too.”

Ryou’s shut his eyes in thought before he looked back to to Shiro, smiled and then to the others. “Um..Ryou is fine.” He pointed to Shiro. “Apparently that’s what he’s been calling me.”

“Oh, really?” Lance said and smile. “Any particular reason?”

“Family name,” Shiro said as he placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder, “but enough talk. We got work to do. We got to inform the Blades and the rebels a lot of our intel may have been compromised by Haggar.”

“Yeah, okay,” Pidge said as she rubbed her eyes. “That’s going to be a lot of work.”

Shiro smiled as he wrapped an arm around her and Hunk. Despite the long day ahead, it felt good to be back.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

They had worked late into the night. It was difficult to tell what Haggar had learned through Ryou so they had to assume a lot of their secret information has been compromised. Lotor seemed concerned if Haggar also obtained the location of Oridane so Shiro agreed to try to keep a watch on that area.

Ryou was quiet during it all. Shiro figured he was probably blaming himself and was doing his best to keep out of the way while they performed damaged control. As far as Coran and Pidge’s scans could tell, Ryou was fine. He did try to work a few hours until both he and Lance began yawning, and Allura sent them off to get some rest. 

Hunk had tried to contact Keith to inform him what was going on, but Kolivan said Keith was already on his way back to the castle.

“Sounds like Keith might have gotten grounded,” Hunk said as he told Shiro.

Shiro blinked. “Grounded?”

Hunk shrugged. “When I asked him why Keith was coming back, Kolivan had that annoyed frown my dad gets when my sister and I acted up as kids.” He frowned and placed his hands behind his back like he was imitating Kolivan. “He just said ‘He needs time to reflect’.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow, but kept silent. Whatever the reason, he would just be happy to have Keith back home for awhile. 

Eventually, after spending a few hours assisting Pidge and Coran into changing the codes he began to yawn and Coran sent him to bed.

“You just came back from spending months as a literal ghost,” Coran said, “you need time to rest.”

Shiro wanted to argue, but Coran shoved him out of the room. “We’ll let you know if we run into any trouble, until then you are to go and let yourself unwind a bit.”

Shiro tried to do so, but he didn’t know where to go. Technically his room was still Ryou’s and it didn’t feel right to barge in there. Ryou would probably let him if he asked and he find a different room, but Shiro didn’t feel like having that discussion tonight. 

Besides, he felt too drained to sleep and there was someone else he was desperate to talk to. He wandered his way down to the spare room where Pidge had set up the video game and could hear cursing from inside.

“Come on! Come on!” Lance exclaimed. “Aw, dude! We almost had it! Stupid lightning bolt-”

Shiro knocked. “Lance, it’s me,” he called out. “Can I come in?”

There was a pause, almost sounded like Lance was talking to someone before the door opened. Wearing his blue robe, Lance leaned against the door frame.

“Hey, Shiro,” he asked, “need something?”

Shiro sighed as he rubbed his neck. “Not really. I just came to say thank you and to apologize.”

Lance raised his head up. “This again? Shiro, I didn’t do much.”

“You heard me in the void,” Shiro continued, “and you were the one that put together something was up with Ryou which lead to me being brought back.” He lowered his face. “But that also put you in a lot of danger.”

Lance’s blinked. “You mean, when I had to fight Ryou?”

Shiro nodded. “I watched the whole thing.” He shut his eyes as the scene replayed in his head. “You have no idea how many times I told you to run and couldn’t do anything to help you.”

“But that wasn’t your fault,” Lance continued as he held up his hands, “and what else could you have done? You were trapped.”

“Yes, but I still hate at how much danger I in,” Shiro replied.

Lance sighed as he rubbed his eyes. “Oh God, you two really are twins.”

Shiro raised and tilted his head. “Huh?”

Lance lowered his hand and waved Shiro inside as he stepped aside. “Get in here.”

Shiro obeyed and paused as he saw Ryou sitting on the floor with one of the video game controllers in his hands.

“Um...hey,” Ryou greeted.

“Hey,” Shiro said as he waved back. “I didn’t realize you were in here too.”

Lance crossed his arms as he got in between them. “Right after we left, Ryou came to apologize to me and we had a long talk about how it wasn’t his fault.”

“Yes it was,” Ryou grumbled.

Lance’s eyes hardened as he clapped his hands. “Alright, I’m just going to say this once.” He pointed a finger to Shiro. “Yes, I was put in danger, but you had to or you would still be floating around this place as a Casper wannabe. Also, let’s face it, if Haggar was still using Ryou to spy on us that was only double the danger so it was worth taking the chance.”

He then turned around and pointed at Ryou. “And, yes it was not the least bit fun to fight you, but you did your best to fight it and did it long enough for Shiro to save you. ” 

He reached for Shiro’s hand and forced him to sit down next to Ryou. “So, I will accept your apologies for the whole mess and if you two want to make it up to me,” he picked up a controller and handed it to Shiro, “help me beat Pidge’s high score, alright?”

Shiro looked to the game console. “I feel like I should do more than just play a game-”

“I wouldn’t argue,” Ryou whispered, “I spent half an hour trying, but Lance refused to accept anything else.”

“I’m still in the room,” Lance said as he sat in between them and wrapped an arm around both of them. “So, can we just concentrate on killing dragons please?”

Shiro sighed and nodded. “Alright, if that’s what you want.”

Lance smiled as he reached for a third controller. “Yes,” he tossed a fist in the air, “so let’s go defeat the Dragon Demon King.”

Ryou gave a small laugh and Shiro couldn’t resist giving a small smile. They played the game late into the night, until all three of them couldn’t keep their eyes open. Lance than brought over a bunch of blankets and they all slept in the room together. Shiro was tucked in between Lance and Ryou. Part of him was afraid to fall asleep in case he woke up and found himself back as a ghost. 

Yet, for the first time in months Shiro gave into sleep and felt relief the next morning when he found Lance and Ryou still there.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

“You really don’t have to give up your room,” Shiro said as he leaned against the doorframe.

“It’s not my room, it’s your room,” Ryou insisted as he finished up boxing a few things he had added to the place since he arrived.

“Ryou, I don’t mind-”

Ryou held up his hand as he shot him a glare. “Look, I appreciate the sentiment, but it’s your room.” He closed the lid of the box as he looked around. “Now that I..know what I am it doesn’t feel right to stay in here.” He glanced back to Shiro. “Besides, my new room is down the hall so it’s not like I’m going far.”

Shiro’s eyes hardened. “You’re a ‘who’ not a ‘what’.” He walked over and placed a hand on Ryou’s shoulder. “With that said, if you do feel uncomfortable here then fine I won’t fight you on it.”

Ryou gave a small smile, but then caught his reflection in a nearby mirror and sighed. “I’m not sure I’ll get use to this white hair. I look like an old man.”

Shiro cringed. “Yeah, sorry that was mine and Black’s fault.”

“If living with this means I don’t have that witch in my head anymore I’ll take it,” he said as he tugged at the bangs. “I’ll need a new hairstyle.”

“Why?” Shiro asked as he looked into the mirror. “You look fine.”

“It’s your hairstyle,” Ryou said as he shook his head. “It’s the same as the room, I need my own.”

Shiro opened and shut his mouth. Ryou had the right to make his own choices and he should get to decide how he appeared.

“Maybe I’ll grow it out,” Ryou said thoughtfully. “Rather tired of the short hair.”

“You could,” Shiro said as he ruffled Ryou’s hair. 

_He could also dye it,_ Black commented.

Shiro laughed. “Yeah, he could, although not sure what colour he should go with..” He trailed off as he noticed Ryou’s quizzed expression. Shiro coughed. “Sorry, did it again, huh?”

“Yeah,” Ryou commented, “guessing the Black Lion said something.”

“Just that you could dye your hair,” Shiro said. He really had to start remembering not everyone could hear the Black Lion.

Ryou laughed. “Not sure I go that far,” he tugged at the bangs, “although I could put some streaks in-”

“Shiro,” Allura spoke over the intercom. “Keith’s here.”

Shiro jumped as he glanced to Ryou, but he said nothing as he hugged the box tightly. Shiro patted his shoulder as hit the intercom. “Does he know, Allura?”

“Yes,” Allura said, “Hunk and Lance just finished explaining the whole situation. He’s coming to see you as I speak.”

“Okay, thanks for the heads up,” Shiro said.

“After you speak with him I suggest you meet us in the bridge,” Allura continued, “Keith..brought a guest with him.”

Shiro tilted his head, but tossed his questions aside. Was probably another Blade that wanted to give the team a report from Kolivan. “Will do, thanks.”

He looked back to Ryou and before he even spoke Ryou gave a shaky smile. “I..uh, should go and set up my room.”

“You don’t have to,” Shiro said.

“Keith just found out I haven’t been the ‘real Shiro’ and been tricking him for months,” Ryou replied. “After the trouble I put him through I’m probably the last person he wants to see.”

Shiro chewed his bottom lip. He knew the situation wasn’t Ryou’s fault, but they both knew Keith would need time to adjust to the whole thing.

“He’ll come around,” Shiro said. “Keith isn’t the kind to-”

“Shiro!”

They heard Keith run down the hall. He was still in his Blade of Marmora uniform as he came to a halt and braced himself against the doorframe. He panted and looked dazed as he stared at the two Shiros before him.

Ryou swallowed as Shiro gave a small wave. “Hey, Keith.”

Keith said nothing as he frowned and looked to Ryou. “So..it’s true then?”

“Yeah,” Ryou said as he fidgeted slightly and began to walk out. “I’ll..I’ll leave you two alone.” He reached the door and paused. “I..am sorry for how crazy things have been lately.”

Keith was silent, but gave a small nod as Ryou entered the hallway and walked away.

“It’s not his fault,” Shiro spoke aloud once they were alone.

Keith’s eyes widened as if he just woke up from a dream. “What?”

“Haggar was using him,” Shiro said softly as he approached him. “He had no idea what was going on. So don’t hate him.”

“I don’t..” Keith began and then pulled his hood back. “I don’t hate him, but…” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Sorry, this is a lot to take in. I didn’t expect to come home and find out you got cloned.”

“Fair enough,” Shiro said as he got closer.

Keith took a deep breath before he raised his head. “But..it’s the real you?”

Shiro nodded. “Yeah,” he said as he then pulled Keith into a hug. “It’s the real me.”

Oh man, he missed hugs. Hugs were the best thing in the universe.

Keith hugged back tightly and let his face bury into his shoulder. “I just can’t believe...you were with us the whole time? With the Black Lion?”

Shiro pulled back slightly to nod. “I know it’s crazy, but it’s true.”

Keith suddenly looked ashamed as he lowered his head. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Shiro said as he pulled him over to sit on his bed. “Keith, you didn’t do anything.”

“That’s the problem,” Keith muttered as his gripped his knees tightly. “If my bond with the Black Lion had been better I could have clued in where you were.” He growled. “I was such an idiot! Why didn’t I-”

“Hey, no, stop right there,” Shiro said as he shook Keith’s shoulder. “Buddy, how on Earth could you have known? Yes, I was hoping you would get a strong enough bond with the Black Lion to figure it out, but I don’t blame you for not realizing it in the least.” 

Keith seemed reluctant to accept it. “But-”

“According to Allura and Coran, merging with the lions like that has never happened before. There was no way you would have known without some kind of hint, which you didn’t have,” Shiro continued.

Keith shook his head. “But..I always felt like you were with me when I flew it.”

Shiro paused as Keith rubbed his neck. “It was weird, but..I felt like you were with me the whole time, but I just assumed I was imagining it after we found….”

“He’s going by ‘Ryou’,” Shiro finished as he wrapped an arm around him. “I was with you, you were right about that, but I don’t want you blaming yourself on what you did or didn’t know then, alright?”

Keith’s eyes narrowed, but he gave a slow nod.

Shiro sighed as he took back his hand. “On that note, now that I am back, I can now do this.” He then lightly bonked on Keith’s head.

“Ow,” Keith said as he rubbed his head and looked up in shock. “What was that for?!”

“For trying to use yourself as a bomb to take out Haggar’s weapon during the blitz,” Shiro retroted.

Confused, Keith stared wide eyed. “The blitz? Shiro, that was ages ago.”

“And I didn’t get to tell you directly to NEVER do that again,” Shiro said as he pulled Keith in for another hug. “I understand why you did it, but don’t EVER assumed you should throw away your life like that.”

Keith sighed as he leaned against him. “I already promised everyone else I wouldn’t.” He raised his head as he blushed slightly. “But fine, I promise I won’t try to do that again.”

“Good,” Shiro replied as he let go. “On that note, I do want you to come home from the Blades. At least for awhile.”

“I’ll bet,” Keith said as he let go. “All this..clone stuff is rather jarring.” He frowned. “Not to mention dealing with all the stuff Haggar has on us.”

“Exactly,” Shiro replied as he folded his hands into his lap, “and I may need you to fly the Black Lion again.”

Keith choked and looked like he just swallowed a lemon. “Why? Shiro, you’re back-”

“I am, but I’m going to need time to adjust,” he stared at his hand. “I spent the last few months of just floating around and...part of me keeps expecting for it to suddenly happen again if I fly the Black Lion.”

Keith’s eyes softened as he touched Shiro’s arm. “But..you know it won’t.”

Shiro nodded. “I know, but I don’t want to fly it until I know I can handle it. I would worry about putting the team in jeopardy.” He looked to Keith. “And I have a feeling Ryou won’t be up to it for a bit either.”

Appearing to be lost in thought, Keith leaned forward. “I..I get what you’re saying, but…” He shut his eyes. “Shiro, if you saw everything, you know I was a terrible leader.”

“I did see it and you weren’t,” Shiro patted Keith’s back and rubbed it. “I’m proud of you. Yes, you made some big mistakes in the beginning there, but you learned from them and got better.”

Keith scoffed. “Doesn’t feel like I have and I’m...not certain Ryou would agree with you.”

“I beg to differ,” Shiro said softly as he took his head back. “No one is born a natural leader, Keith. It takes time to learn it.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “You say that, and yet you naturally lead us when we first got into space.”

Shiro shrugged. “I only did what I felt I had to do and I have a lot more experience from the Garrison at it than you do.” He gave an encouraging smile. “I’m positive it would be the same for you.”

Keith sat back up as he chewed his bottom lip. “You really believe that, huh?”

“I’ve believed it about you for a long time,” Shiro said softly and held up his hands. “Also, I swear, I won’t be telling you how to lead unless it’s a very special case.”

Keith frowned as he rubbed his neck. “You won’t? But you haven’t. Ryou was the only one to do that.”

Shiro sucked air between his teeth. “Yeah, but I’m just as guilty and honestly worse.” He gave a small chuckle. “You didn’t hear me trying to tell you how to fly the Black Lion the first time you flew her.”

Keith’s eyes hardened, but then turned warm. “Looking back on it,” he said slowly, “I did feel something or SOMEONE was nagging at me, but I thought it was my imagination.”

Shiro laughed as he lightly punched Keith’s shoulder. “Funny, but do you understand what I’m saying?”

Keith’s smile dropped as he stared up at the ceiling. “I do.” He leaned back on the bed. “Honestly, I’m stuck back home anyway.” He cleared his throat as he placed a hand over his face. “I’ve been suspended from the Blades until further notice.”

Shiro leaned back, regarding Hunk’s comment from earlier. “What did you do?”

“Nothing and that’s part of the problem,” Keith commented as he removed his hand and sat back up. “On my last mission, I was sent to destroy this super weapon.”

“And did you?” Shiro asked curiously.

Keith shook his head. “No,” he turned to Shiro, “because my mother handed it over in order to save me.”

Shiro froze, his eye widening in shock. “Your...mom?”

Keith nodded. “Her name is Krolia. She’s been working undercover and was the operative I was assigned to contact for the mission.” He turned to Shiro. “Don’t worry about the weapon. She told me it isn’t what we thought it was and it likely ‘took care’ of the Galra we handed it over to.” 

“That’s good,” Shiro said still stunned. 

Keith barely talked about his parents, but Shiro knew his missing mother had always been a sore spot for him. To have her appear out of the blue like that? Shiro couldn’t picture what that was like.

He patted Keith’s head. “How..do you feel about it?”

Keith sighed. “I don’t know? Happy? Angry she left me in the first place? Mostly confused.”

“I’ll bet,” Shiro replied as he took his hand back. “But, if Krolia gave up the weapon why were you suspended?”

“We both were,” Keith replied. “I have a ‘habit’ of letting my emotions get in the way of the mission and considering I just found my mom, Kolivan figured I shouldn’t go on anymore until we have our issues worked out.”

“Okay, that I get,” Shiro replied slowly as he crossed his arms, “but I don’t know what he expected if he sent you on a job where your mother was located.”

“In his defense he didn’t know,” Keith said, sounding very tired. “Apparently, Krolia just told Koliva she lost her blade and never mentioned she had a kid.”

“I see,” Shiro said slowly, “so where is she…” He then suddenly remembered the last thing Allura told him. “Is Krolia ‘the guest’ Allura mentioned?”

Keith coughed. “Yeah.” He looked up. “I..I didn’t mean to just bring her here, but I have a lot of questions for her, and I just couldn’t stay at the Blade of Marmora base anymore.” He pressed his fingers together as he rambled. “I mean..I just wanted to come home, and she clearly wanted to be where I was so I just blurted out she should come with me. I know I should have checked-”

“Keith, it’s fine,” Shiro said. “Frankly, I want to meet her too.”

The boy seemed to relax as his shoulders slumped. “You do?”

“Course I do,” Shiro replied earnestly. He did wondered what reasons Krolia had to leave her family behind and Shiro wanted to hold back any assumptions until he met her. “Where is she?”

Keith opened and shut his mouth. “Um...with Lance, and Hunk..I think.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “You think?”

“When they told me what happened I rushed down here and Krolia said she would wait with them.”

Shiro tapped his fingers against his knees. “So..you left your mother alone with Lance and Hunk?”

“Yeah,” Keith said as he tilted his head. “Why do you look so concerned?”

“I’m not, although you should be.”

“Huh?”

Shiro chuckled. “Keith, you do realize Hunk and Lance are probably probing your mother on any baby stories she has about you, right?”

Keith paused and then ever so slowly he paled. “Oh..no, they wouldn’t.” He groaned. “Who am I kidding?! Of course they would.”

“Let’s go then,” Shiro said as he took Keith by the hand and lead him out. “Maybe we can stop them before-”

Shiro collided straight into the wall. He yelped as he stumbled backwards and rubbed his nose. “Ow, that hurt.”

Keith rushed over. “Shiro?! Why did you walk straight into a wall?”

Shiro held up his head, stared at the wall and moaned as he continued to rub his nose. “Because I forgot I can’t walk through them anymore.”

Right, that was another thing he was going to have to get use to.

Keith frowned and then gave a small smile as he took Shiro’s hand. “Guess I better lead then, huh?”

Shiro blinked and smiled back. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

He let Keith guide him out, and made certain to avoid the wall this time. However, he felt a bit glad of the soreness he was feeling. It meant he was back. It meant he was home.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the last chapter! Thanks to all who've read and kept up with this story. I am hoping to write a couple of followup one shots just to tie up some loose ends here. Hopefully I shall get them done and posted before season 6.
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who has read and commented! I LOVE reading all of your comments! It brings me great delight. ^_^


End file.
